On My Door Step
by Let'sBurnThisGirl
Summary: [SasuNaru!GS] [Transfic] Naruto Namikaze tak seperti gadis kuliahan pada umumnya, dia punya banyak cerita berbeda untuk diceritakan. Sasuke Uchiha berbohong pada Naruto tentang namanya dan menculik Naruto dengan langkah idiot hanya agar bisa membawa pulang gadis itu beserta anaknya. Dia kasar, kejam dan pemimpin mafia paling berbayaha se New York, bahkan mungkin juga se negara itu.
1. 1st

**Hallo!**

 **Gue baca komen kalian, dan akhirnya gue mutusin untuk memecahkan masalah yg sedang kita hadapi. Short of sih sebenernya kak Daniel, si yg punya story asli OnMyDoorStep, emang ngebuat chap pendek2 doang, tapi aing disini ngegabungin beberapa chap jadi 1 biar kalian lebih enak bacanya.**

 **So, sorry nih kalo gue mulai lagi dari awal dan jadwal update gue bakal sedikit lebih lama dari biasa karena kan words yg gue translate juga nambah.**

 **Udah gitu sih.**

 **THEN** , ini adalah cerita terjemahan dari sebuah buku yang dipublish di Wattpad. The title is **On My Door Step** , written by **Daniel Janoskian.** The source language is English and the target language is Indonesia.

Selain itu, gue juga udah dapet ijin dari penulis aslinya, kak Daniel. So, this story is not mine, but Daniel's yang super awesome itu. Story aslinya bisa kalian cek di akun wattynya kak Daniel, **#janoskian3daniel.**

 **Let'sBurnThisGirl**

 **2018**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 tahun sebelumnya…

"Ya, aku tahu, aku tahu, dan tidak, aku tidak pergi ke pesta apapun, oke?" Aku mencoba bersyukur dengan ibuku yang _overprotective_ dan sangat kaku.

Aku baru saja berbicara padanya di telfon sambil menyelesaikan esaiku untuk tugas kampus. Aku berdiri dari kasurku dan berjalan melewati lorong dan sampai di ruang tamu dimana aku mendudukkan diriku ketika ibuku berbicara tentang keluarga dan hari-hari mereka, seperti aku peduli saja.

"Jadi kita kedatangan sepupu dan bibimu…"

"Mom, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku punya banyak PR yang harus kuselesaikan dan ini sudah larut dan kau tahu aku sayang kalian, tapi kupikir cerita-cerita itu bisa menunggu sampai nanti, oke?" Aku tahu aku terdengar sedikit kejam, tapi itu juga berat untukku untuk terus hidup dengan banyak harapan darinya.

Sejak kecil aku selalu dibandingkan dengan saudara-saudara perempuan dan semua sepupuku, aku harus selalu jadi yang terbaik.

Jadi ketika sekarang di umurku yang kedua puluh, aku benar-benar sedang bekerja keras dengan esaiku daripada pergi berpesta, orang tuaku masih saja tidak percaya.

Setelah aku mengatakan selamat malam pada ibuku dan kembali meyakinkannya jika aku tidak melacur, aku pergi tidur.

Mengambil kaos hitam panjang dan membiarkan rambut pirangku keluar dari gelungan, aku akhirnya berada di bawah selimut dan menutup mata, berusaha fokus untuk tidur.

Tidur.

Tidur.

Aku menguap dan merasakan kantuk membawaku, lalu datanglah sebuah ketukan.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, memastikan jam tanganku bahwa ini harusnya kelewat larut untuk berjalan menuju pintu.

Ketika aku membuka pintu, aku tidak menemukan siapapun dan amarahku mulai membara. Tidak boleh ada seorangpun mempermainkanku dengan ketukan pintu seperti itu. Tapi kemudian aku mendengar sebuah tangisan, sebuah tangisan bayi dan aku menunduk untuk menemukan sebuah buntalan _bassinet._

Aku menoleh kesana-kemari jika mungkin ada sesorang tapi tidak ada siapapun yang kulihat di kegelapan. Aku berjongkok dan melihat sebuah catatan. Catatan itu tidak mengatakan apapun tapi….

Satu bulan. Cewek.

Terimakasih.

Itu tidak ditulis dengan tangan, tapi dicetak dengan printer, jadi tidak ada jalan untuk mencaritahu siapa yang menulis itu.

Aku meraih keranjang bayi itu dan menggendong bayi di dalamnya untuk menghentikan raungannya.

Menggendong si bayi perempuan kecil itu dan menepuk-nepuknya hati-hati, kupikir besok aku harus mendapatkan beberapa susu.

Kau mungkin bertanya mengapa aku tidak pergi ke kantor polisi atau melaporkan sesuatu kepada seseorang, tapi ketika aku melihat wajah bayi kecil ini, hatiku meleleh.

Dan itu adalah malam pertama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bersumpah, mom, ini bukan anakku! Aku menemukan dia di depan pintuku!" Ini sudah seminggu sejak aku menemukan Camerri di depan pintu. Aku sudah membeli kereta bayi and susu, dan menganggap aku lelah adalah maklum.

Menyeimbangkan sekolah dan mengurus bayi itu sulit. Dan sekarang ayah dan ibuku tidak percaya padaku. Mereka pikir aku telah mempermalukan keluarga dan kini mereka membuat sebuah opera sabun, bagian terburuknya adalah separuh dari keluarga besarku ada disini.

"Naruto, ceritakan yang sejujurnya!" Ayahku membuat semua orang berhenti berbicara untuk mendengarkan kami. Semua paman, bibi dan sepupuku merautkan keterkejutan di ekspresi mereka.

"Sudah ku katakan!" Ungkapku. Keranjang bayi ini menyakiti lenganku dan aku benar-benar lelah. Aku hanya ingin tidur dan dukungan.

"Pergi sana! Aku tidak ingin ada pembohong di rumahku! Pergi!" Aku gemetar pada teriakan ayah ketika ibuku juga bersekutu dengannya. Aku tidak mungkin berhasil, jadi aku melakukan apa yang terbaik saat itu dan pergi ke dalam mobil bersama bayiku.

Jika mereka tidak ingin mempercayaiku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain meninggalkan apa yang dulu pernah kusebut rumah. Dan pertama kalinya untuk waktu yang lama, aku menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian….

"Aku ingwin pwermeen."

"Oke ok cium dulu." Anak perempuanku membungkuk dan membubuhkan ciuman kecil nan basah ke pipiku. Aku tersenyum sebelum mengulurkan sebuah lolly pop.

Itu jam 5 sore dan aku baru saja kembali dari tempat kerja untuk menjemput anak perempuanku yang berusia 2 tahun, Camerri.

Kuliah sudah melayang pergi dan kini aku bekerja di perusahaan besar stasiun radio, aku punya apartment nyaman dan hidup cukup baik untuk sekarang.

"Mommy, Angwie mengambil crayownku hari inwi jadi aku mwenggigitnya dan aku kenwa hukwuman." Katanya. Batinku terkesiap senang pada keimutan anakku. Untuk anak seusia 2, dia berbicara banyak.

"Kita tidak seharusnya menggigit orang, sweety." Aku memberitahunya mengapa itu tidak baik dan mengapa dia harus bersikap baik.

.

.

.

Ketika kami sampai rumah, aku membuat makan malam dan kemudian membantu Camerri tidur. Besok adalah Sabtu dan aku tidak bekerja di hari Sabtu dan Minggu, jadi aku memutuskan main di taman akan menyenangkan untuk Camerri.

Ketika aku berbaring di ranjang, pikiranku melalang pada Cam dan keluargaku… dan jika mereka mengenal Cam, mereka pasti menyukainya. Dia punya rambut hitam bergelombang sementara aku punya rambut lurus, tapi entah bagaimana kami mirip karena kami menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama.

Hidupku bagus dan jika aku bisa mengulang, aku akan tetap memilih untuk merawat bayi perempuan yang ada di emperanku itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku meraung pada suara konstruksi yang ada di luar sana. Aku mencoba untuk menutup mataku, tidur sedikit lagi ketika seseorang melompat-lompat di atasku.

"Mommy, mommy bagun." Aku menggumamkan beberapa kata sebelum bangun bersiap.

"Ini, honey. Pakai ini." Aku membantu Camerri berpakaian dan bersiap sebelum mengenakan tanktop hitam dengan cardigan abu dan menyambar jeans.

"Mommy, ayo! Atau aku tidak akan bisa naik ayunan! Cepat cepat." Dia mencoba menarikku dengan tangann kecilnya menarik lenganku dan aku tertawa sebelum meraih ponsel dan kunciku sebelum keluar gedung dangan tangannya dalam genggamanku.

Kami bermain. Aku mengawasi jalan yang ada di taman dan aku membiarkannya pergi bermain sedangkan aku duduk di kusi taman, tapi kemudian aku berakhir bermain tag (trans: permainan dimana satu mengejar dan mencoba menyentuh yang lain) dengan Camerri, yah aku adalah seorang anak kecil jauh di dalam hatiku.

"KUTANGKAP KAU!" Teriakku dari seberang taman, Camerri tertawa jahat (yang mana sangat lucu).

"KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENDAPATKANKU MWAHAHAHAHA."

"OH YEAH." Aku mulai lari mengejarnya, aku meletakkan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya ketika dia berhenti dibelakang kaki orang asing.

Benar-benar orang asing yang baru saja ku tubruk. Aku membersihkan tenggorokan sebelum mendongakkan kepalaku dan mengucap maaf, tapi kemudian aku kehilangan kata-kata.

Mata hitam onyxnya menatap mata biruku dan rambut hitamnya berantakan seolah ada seoseorang yang baru saja mengacaknya. Tulang pipinya tinggi dan kulitnya putih yang membuat tenggorokanku kering. Serta bibir penuhnya yang pink membuat kakiku mengeriting.

"Umm maaf." Kataku berdiri kaku dan tidak menyadari dua pria dalam balutan jas di belakangnya. Pria di depanku kelihatan tidak peduli pada mereka ketika dia mengeluarkan sebuah rokok dari saku jaket kulitnya dan meletak di antara barisan giginya.

Aku mengusap hidungku pada hal itu dan merasa seperti sedang di masa SMA. Pria ini adalah tipikal cowok nakal dan anak lain akan menjauhinya, dan aku tidak butuh anakku jadi perokok pasif.

"Camerri, ayo honey. Kupikir kita harus pergi." Kataku mengisyarat anakku. Dia mengagguk dan mendekatiku tapi sebelum itu, dia malah mengulurkan tangannya pada orang asing itu.

"Hello, aku Camerri. Senang bwertemu denganmu." Katanya dengan sopan meskipun dia tidak bisa berucap di beberapa kata.

Pria asing itu terkekeh dan menjabat tangan Cam.

"Uchiwa Sai dan kesenangan itu adalah milikku." Dia berkata dengan suara husky dan nada enaknya. Camerri tersenyum lebar dan dia pria itu melempar sebuah seringai. Bagus, sekarang dia akan mencoba membujuk Cam masuk ke kendaraannya!

 _Well,_ tidak di bawah pengawasanku!

"Dan inwi mommyku… tapi dia sebenarnya seorang vampir." Bisiknya di bagian akhir. Aku menampar diriku sendiri dalam mental lalu meraih tangannya.

"Well, honey. Aku yakin Mr. umm."

"Uchiwa, mommy, Uchiwa… Maafkan ibuku, dia lambat." Aku tercekat sementara Sai terkekeh.

"Ha ha… bukankah dia lucu." Kataku dan diam-diam mengirimkan tatapan tertarik pada Camerri dan menarik lengannya.

"Dan siapa namamu, _miss_?" Tanyanya. Aku mendekat sampai Camerri tidak bisa mendengarku.

"Dengarkan, bung. Aku punya yang hal yang lebih baik dilakukan sekarang dan anakku sama sekali tidak butuh jadi perokok pasif atau asma, jadi katakan padaku apa maumu sehingga kami bisa segera pergi!" Bentakku dan dia menaikkan alisnya sebelum mengeluarkan rokok dari mulutnya dan membuangnya ke bawah.

" _Dobe_ , aku suka ini, berapa tarifmu untuk semalam?" Aku tercekat dan mengepalkan tanganku yang bebas menjadi sebuah tinju dan mendorong diriku sendiri untuk menampar bajingan ini dan mengenyahkan seringainya.

"Maksudku ayolah, ibu tunggal dengan seorang anak, bagaimana kau membayar semua tagihan, huh? Aku bertaruh kau punya empat laki-laki semalam, tidak, mungkin 3." Katanya dengan suara rendah yang seduktif.

Aku merasakan amarah yang membumbung dan membiarkan tanganku bertindak yang mana menyebabkan seluruh penghuni taman berhenti dan menatap. Dua laki-laki yang aku asumsikan pengawalnya bergerak ke depan ketika Sai menghentikan mereka.

Dia kelihatan marah dan matanya berkabut, membuatku takut.

Dia meraih lenganku yang bebas dengan kelembutan yang tidak ada jika aku boleh menambahkan, dan membawa wajahnya mendekatiku. "Kau akan membayar untuk itu, Naruto." Aku menggigil pada caranya namaku tergulung di lidahnya dan merasakan lebih banyak rasa terkejut pada bagaimana bisa dia tahu namaku.

"Menyenangkan bertemu denganmu, Camerri. Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti." Katanya sambil mengedip pada Cam sebelum membebaskan lenganku dan pergi menjauh tanpa menengok ke belakang.

.

.

.

"Mommy, kenapa kau memukul lelaki baik itu?" Tanya Camerri di perjalanan kami pulang, aku menyerah pada pertanyaannya dan mengendikkan bahu. Apa yang membuatku benar-benar ingin tahu adalah bagaimana Sai tahu namaku.

.

.

.

.

Ketika kami sampai di rumah, aku menggiring Cam untuk mandi sebelum mekan malam dan mengirimnya tidur.

Saat berbaring di ranjang, aku mencoba berpikir tentang ribuan cara Sai tahu namaku sebelum jatuh tertidur dengan perasaan seseorang sedang mengawasiku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jwangan lwupa, mommy." Aku mengangguk lagi untuk ribuan kalinya ketika aku berjalan bersama Camerri ke pintu. Dia sudah mengingatkanku bahwa penjaga-penjaga di _day care_ tidak bisa bekerja untuk sisa minggu ini dan aku tetap mengingatkannya bahwa aku tahu dan bahwa aku sudah meliburkan diri untuk minggu itu.

"Oke ok honey, hanya selesaikan hari ini dan kemudian kita bisa menikmati minggu menyenangkan itu. Bagaimana?" Kataku. Cam memekik sebelum memberikanku sebuah ciuman di pipi dan berjalan masuk ke _day care_.

Aku melambai sampai jumpa pada Hinata dan Kiba, dua pekerja, sebelum memasuki mobilku untuk bekerja. Ok, hanya tinggal jual 2 lagi lukisan dan melakukan dua shift di stasiun radio.

Ya, aku melukis. Hanya pekerjaan sampingan tapi aku sudah mendapatkan banyak uang sejauh ini, dan aku sedang berpikir aku bisa meninggalkan job tetapku untuk yang lebih baik, seperti memulai sebuah art Galla.

.

.

.

.

Setelah shiftku di stasiun radio, aku mengemudi ke rumah dengan cepat dan berganti pakaian menjadi sebuah gaun ketat hitam selutut dan punggungnya kosong sementara aku membiarkan rambutku terurai dengan keriting kecil di belakang. Aku meraih dua lukisanku sebelum dengan lembut meletakkannya di mobil dan mengemudi ke priaku.

Pria yang membeli lukisanku dan menjualnya kembali atas namaku.

Sejauh ini aku meraup 300 ribu dolar, tapi di New York uang habis dengan cepat. Terlebih ketika kau punya dua orang untuk dinafkahi ditambah _day care_. Aku juga menabung untuk biaya kuliah Cam dengan baik.

Ketika aku sampai, aku mulai merasa gugup. Hari ini aku harus bertemu dengan salah satu pembeliku. Ketika aku masuk ke ruangan Galla besar, aku meraih lukisan-lukisanku dan menahannya dengan erat karena mereka berat. Aku melihat beberapa lukisanku dan tersenyum ketika beberapa orang mengamatinya dengan takjub.

Menuju ke seorang pria dengan setelah ungu, lebih dikenal sebagai pria yang kusebut tadi (Chouji). Aku melihat seorang pria lagi berumur sekitar 40 dan seorang wanita kurang lebih berumur sama. Si pria semacam pria yang punya keriput dan rambut abu-abu. Sementara si wanita terlihat cantik dan modis.

Ini adalah pembeliku. Aku bergidik pada pemikiran dari beberapa hal yang mana segalanya bisa jadi salah. Seperti bagaimana jika aku terpeleset ketika menuju mereka dengan lukisan-lukisan berat ini atau rambutku tersangkut di kanvas. Aku bergidik lagi dan berjalan mendekat dengan kepercayaan diri di heelsku.

"Aah ini dia!" Aku membiarkan sebuah senyum terumbar pada sapaan Chouji ketika aku meletakkan bungkusan kanvas ke lantai.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan memperkenalkan diri, "Hai, aku Namikaze Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu." Si wanita tersenyum dengan hangat dan suaminya mengambil tanganku untuk dijabat.

"Fuku Uchiwa, dan ini istriku Mito." Aku tersenyum pada mereka dan menganggukkan kepalaku. "Dan ini adalah anak kami, oh ya kau harus bertemu dia," Aku mendongak dan merasakan rahangku membentur lantai.

"Sai Uchiwa." Kata pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menjabatnya dan menemukan penampilannya sekarang berbeda. Sekarang dia mengenakan setelah biru navy dan dia kelihatan menawan.

"Na-Naruto Namikaze." Kataku sambil berusaha mengontrol gagapku ketika tangan hangat Sai membungkus milikku, menyebabkan kejut merambati lenganku. Kami bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum sebuah deheman membuatku menarik tangan.

"Baiklah, jadi sekarang karena perkenalan sudah selesai, mari bicara mengenai bisnis." Chouji berkata ketika dia membimbing kami berempat masuk ke ruang belakang besar. Membawa kanvas-kanvasku, aku berusaha tetap menjaga diriku imbang, tapi malah berakhir jatuh.

Sebuah tangan menggapai dan meraihku. Lengannya melilit perutku, menyebabkan sengatan listrik mengaliri tubuhku. Aku bergidik ketika mendongak pada mata gelap itu dan merasakan perutku mencelus.

"Dobe." Katanya sebelum melepaskanku dan berbailk. Aku menatapnya tajam sambil berjalan menabrak bahunya dengan kasar.

"Kami sangat menyukai karyamu, Naruto, oh gosh bisakah kita memanggilmu Naruto?" Aku tersenyum pada bagaimana Mrs. Uchiwa berusaha dekat denganku dan karyaku. Aku mengangguk, membuat senyumnya lebih lebar ketika aku mendengar sebuah bersitan dari pojokan.

Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Aku berpikir sambil melempar belati pada Sai.

"Terimakasih, kuharap kalian tertarik membeli salah satu dari ini?" Aku mengeluarkan dua lukisanku. Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis yang punya desain ikatan rambut rumit dan sebuah air mata mengalir di wajahnya, sementara yang lain adalah sebuah pantai dengan mata hari terbenam.

Mata Mr. Uchiwa melebar dan Mrs. Uchiwa tercekat, tapi mataku terarah pada Sai ketika dia mempelajari lukisanku. "Terlihat seperti sampah." Itu memukulku dengan sangat kuat dan aku menatap Sai dengan sebuah tatapan tajam.

"Sai! Tidak!" Mrs. Uchiwa berkata sambil menatap puteranya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Mr. Uchiwa, apakah ada yang salah?" Chouji bertanya dan Mr. Uchiwa menggeleng ketika dia mengamati lukisanku.

"Wow, nak, kau punya bakat. Ini, ini mengesankan." Aku tersenyum pada kesungguhan tatapan di wajahnya dan merasa lebih baik. Chouji mengajukan sebuah harga. 400 ribu dolar untuk keduanya.

"Jadi, Naruto, kau sudah menikah?" Aku menoleh pada Mito dan tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak menikah, tapi aku punya seorang puteri." Aku tidak berani menatap wajah mereka, mengetahui sebuah tatapan ada pada wajah mereka.

Seperti wow, ibu tunggal.

"Bisakah kita melihatnya, oh nak, anak-anak pasti bagus!" Aku menatap kaget pada reaksi Mrs. Uchiwa dan tersenyum padanya sebelum mengeluarkan ponselku dan menunjukkan si paling manis yang memakai gaun matahari. Mereka tercekat pada Cam dan aku melihat Sai yang memperlajariku dengan alis terangkat intens.

Aku mengambil kembali ponselku ketika kami berdiri untuk mengatakan salam perpisahan. Sai pergi tanpa kata dan Mr. maupun Mrs. Uchiwa meminta maaf atas kelakuan anaknya sebelum pergi.

Aku berjalan ke mobilku dan melihat sebuah catatan di penghalau hujanku. Oh bukan, bukan sebuah tiket.

Aku mengambil dan membaca apa yang ada disana berisi satu kata.

 _Dobe_.

 **Bersambung...**


	2. 2nd

"Mommy, bwangwun!" Aku terbangun dengan cepat dan aku melihat Cam di dekat kepalaku. Dia sudah berdandan dan rambutnya terangkat oleh sebuah cepolan, aku tertawa dan bangun. Lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Aku sebenarnya lelah dan tidak mood pergi ke manapun tapi jika Cam ingin melakukan sesuatu, aku tentu saja akan menurutinya. Percaya atau tidak tapi aku cinta mati pada gadis ini. Dia anakku dan tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya dariku.

Aku berdandan dengan cepat dengan jeans biru pudar dan kaos hitam sebelum meraih mantelku. Hari ini cukup dingin di bulan November, jadi aku membungkus Cam dengan sarung tangan dan topi. Sebut apapun semaumu tapi aku pikir ini hanya insting seorang ibu untuk tahu anaknya bisa saja sakit.

"Jadi, kemana hari ini?" Aku bertanya padanya, tersenyum pada buntalan kebahagian yang tersenyum riang dan bertopi miring.

"Hmmmm kita bwisa pwergi ke kwarnaval!" Di New York, sebuah karnaval tidak akan sulit untuk ditemukan.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mencari karnaval terdekat sebelum melangkah ke mobilku dan memastikan Camerri aman di dalam, baru kemudian aku pergi ke jokku sendiri.

Ketika aku sampai, aku mencoba membuka pintunya tapi itu terkunci. Mencoba cara masuk akal, aku meraih kunci-kunciku tapi tidak ada dimana aku menaruhnya tadi.

Jantungku jatuh ke perut dan aku merasakan panik mengguyurku. Aku melihat ke dalam, lewat jendela dan menemukan seseorang di kursiku sedang melihat ke belakang dimana Cam sedang tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Mencoba untuk tetap tenang, aku berjalan ke sisi depan untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa di dalam.

Sai.

Kenapa si breng- kontrol, kontrol! Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan sebelum menggedor jendela.

Kacanya bergulir turun untuk menampilkan seorang iblis dengan senyuman jenaka palsu di wajahnya.

"Apa yang salah denganmu!" Aku berteriak merasakan amarah mengguyurku. Membuat tinjuku mengepal dan wajahku panas.

"Apa? Aku hanya main dengan temanku disini, apakah ada masalah?" Oh dia benar-benar cari masalah.

"BRENGSEK! KELUAR KAU DARI MOBILKU SEKARANG JUGA DAN TINGGALKAN KAMI!" Aku meneriakkan apa yang ada di kepalaku tepat sasaran. Dia menaikkan jendelanya dan aku menggedor liar sebelum dia melaju pergi meninggalkanku berteriak di belakang mobil.

Oh no.

Oh no.

Oh no.

Aku mulai panik dan jatuh di tanah, menangis sambil berteriak. Bayiku…aku harusnya melindunginya dan sekarang ada orang aneh yang mengambilnya dariku.

Aku mengeluarkan raungan sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dan menyeka air mataku kasar lalu mulai berlari. Aku cukup cepat karena aku melatih diriku sendiri, jadi kurang dari lima menit kemudian, aku sudah berdiri di depan art gala.

Aku menyerbu masuk dimana Chouji sedang berdiri melihat sebuha lukisan dengan penilaian.

"PLEASE PLEASE KAU HARUS MENGATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA DIA TINGGAL, SAI UCHIWA DIMANA DIA TINGGAL!" Aku meneriaki Chouji sebelum dia menyuruhku tenang dan menggiringku ke kantornya.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang tapi aku tidak menahan diri menghentak-hentak ketika menceritakan padanya apa yang terjadi.

"Naruto, dengar. Tenang, oke, relax. Aku punya alamatnya disini, ini.." Aku meraih itu dan berlari keluar sambil 'terimakasih'.

Aku menatap alamatnya dan bersyukur bahwa aku hanya butuh lari setengah jam untuk mencapainya, tapi bahkan aku tidak peduli jikalau aku harus menyeberangi lautan untuk mendapatkan kembali anakku.

Ketika aku akhirnya sampai, aku harus mencubit diriku sendiri untuk meyakinkan jika aku tidak bermimpi. Rumahnya adalah mansion modern dengan air mancur di bagian depan. Aku berlari ke pintunya dan mengetuknya dengan berisik.

Sai membukanya dengan seringai di wajahnya yang membuatku pusing. Aku merasakan amarah membumbung di dalamku dan merasakan diriku terdorong ke belakang dan pintunya dibanting di depan wajahku. Aku berlari ke bagian samping rumah dan melihat jendela paling bagus serta paling mahal sebelum meraih sebuah batu dan memecahkannya.

Aku tersenyum bangga pada pecahan itu sebelum berjalan mendekat pada jendela. Aku mengayunkan diriku ke dalam dan jatuh dengan bokongku, menyebabkan sebuah memar.

"Well, well, well. Bukan cara paling seksi untuk mengyeberangi jendela, tapi aku patut berkata aku pikir kau bisa dapat A untuk usaha," Aku merasa pipiku memanas dan aku buru-buru berdiri.

Aku mendongak untuk menemuka mata gelap Sai sangatlah dingin dan tak berperasaan ketika bibirnya mengulas seringai. Aku menunjuk dadanya dan mendorongnya sedikit tapi dia terlihat tidak terpengaruh, sama sekali.

"Aku ingin anakku!" Kataku dari gigiku yang bergemeretak.

"Oh tapi dia bukan anakmu, kan?" Aku merasakan hatiku jatuh dan tanganku terun tanpa daya.

"Menyedihkan kau, beruntungnya, aku tidak memberitahunya… belum."

Aku ingin menangis. Dia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Cam, tidak bisa. Apa hal buruk yang pernah kulakukan padanya sampai Sai sekejam ini padaku, aku baru saja kenal dia.

Kepalaku pusing dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika Cam mengetahui dia bukan anakku. Ya, dia masih sangatlah muda dan mungkin saja tidak mengerti, tapi tetap saja dia akan membenciku atau bisa saja dia tidak akan memanggilku mommy lagi.

Hatiku sakit pada pemikiran-pemikiran itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanyaku.

Aku mendengar dia tertawa kecil tapi aku tidak mendongak dari sepatuku.

"Oh tidak ada, aku hanya suka melihat rasa sakit." Dia berkata dan tertawa lagi.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendorongku tapi aku merasakan tanganku terangkat dan memukul Sai dan kemudian aku berlari ke tangga dan tetap berlari melewati koridor yang tidak ada ujungnya.

"AKU AKAN MENANGKAPMU, KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR UNTUK ITU!"

Aku menemukan sebuah ruangan terdekat dan aku masuk ke dalamnya sebelum mengunci pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja kumasuki dalam ruangan itu. Aku menekan dadaku dan menenangkan diriku sendiri sebelum aku bergetar. Aku jatuh di lantai dan mendengarkan langkah kaki Sai.

Aku masih begetar dan menunggu langkah kakinya mendekat.

"Kau akan mati."

.

.

.

Mengatakan jika aku ketakukan sangatlah bisa diterima, aku tidak tahu aku bisa setakut ini, malahan rasanya aku bisa ngompol di celana. Ironi karena aku ada di kamar mandi. Aku melihat sekeliling siapa tahu ada jendela ketika Sai menggedor pintu.

"BUKA PINTUNYA."

Aku mengabaikan perintahnya dan melanjutkan mencoba menemukan jalan keluar, tapi tidak ada jendela disamping jendela kecil sebelah shower yang tentu saja tidak muat untukku. Aku menghela nafas dan menyerah. Hidupku jungkil balik karena keidiotanku, sekarang anakku…bayiku, cinta dalam hidupku akan menemukan fakta bahwa aku bukan ibunya.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika mengetahui itu? Dia tidak akan mengerti tapi aku yakin Sai akan menjelaskan, yang mana dia akan membuatku terlihat seperti monster.

"Keluar atau aku akan menghancurkan pintu ini." Ini membuatku keluar dari pikiranku dan aku berpikir tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak membuka pintu. Dia akan menyakiti Cam dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, jadi aku melakukan hal yang kupikir terbaik dan menguatkan diriku sendiri dengan memutar kunci pintu.

Tapi itu benar-benar ide yang buruk.

Disana, berdirilah Sai dengan pistol di depan jeansnya. Hatiku mencelus dan aku menelan ludah dengan cepat.

"Please, jangan sakiti dia. Bawa saja aku, kumohon." Aku memohon, merasakan air mata meluncur dari mataku ketika aku berlutut. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dengan rendahan dan mengeluarkan tangisan.

"Ikut aku." Katanya.

Aku berdiri dari lututku dan mengusap air mataku dengan kasar ketika aku berjalan dibelakangnya. Aku melihat sekeliling ketika kami jalan memutari tempat yang besar namun membosankan, aku mengamati segala yang kami lewati. Aku terlalu larut sampai aku menubruknya ketika dia berhenti, menyebabkanku sempoyongan.

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk berpegangan padanya sebelum aku jatuh dan aku mendapatkan pegangan dari kaosnya. Dengan gugup, aku tertawa ketika aku berusaha menyeimbangkan diri lagi dan meraba singkat kaosnya. Aku merasakan kencangnya otot Sai dibawah sentuhanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara dinginnya menginterupsi sentuhanku pada kaosnya.

"Aku-um-well." Aku tergagap untuk menemukan pembelaan ketika dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka sebuah pintu coklat di depan kami. Aku melihat ke dalamnya ragu-ragu ketika aku menemukan kamar berukuran master dengan sebuah ranjang _king sized_ yang pas dengan dekorasi abunya.

Dia mendorongku masuk dan aku bisa mencium bau dari ruangan ini seperti pohon dan kayu pinus. Kemudian aku mendengar suara klik pintu dan aku dengan lincah mmenoleh pada pintu yang dibanting. "HEY BUKA! HEY, KUMOHON BUKA, KAU TIDAK BISA MENINGGALKANKU DISINI!" Aku menggedor dengan kuat sampai tangaku merah dan kotor

"Ya, aku bisa meninggalkanmu. Sekarang, tinggallah disana sampai aku datang dengan makanan." Katanya dari balik pintu. Aku berteriak penuh frustasi dan menggedor pintunya sekali lagi sebelum menjambak akar rambutku dengan pelan tapi juga kasar, sementara mataku mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku disini, tapi aku tidak bergerak dari tempat mulaku di lantai memunggungi ranjang. Menatap dinding dengan pikiran kosong dan tanpa emosi.

Aku mencoba menyadarkan diriku tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan caranya. Perutku baru saja bergemuruh ketika aku mendengar ketukan pintu yang membuatku berdiri dengan waspada.

"Ini." Sai datang dengan nampan berisi ayam dan beberapa _hotdog_. Dia meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang dan itu ketika aku mencoba berlari, tapi dia menangkapku seperti ahli, melingkari pinggangku ketika aku memukul dan berusaha keras. Dia mendorong dan menahanku ke dinding… dan aku terengah-engah, berteriak dan menendang mencoba meloloskan diri.

"STOP." Teriakannya menghentikanku tiba-tiba ketika aku menatap langsung pada matanya yang membawa kemarahan dan dominasi. Kamu berdua terengah ketika aku menatap lantai. "Aku akan membiarkanmu beb-"

"Aku tidak akan lari." Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendorongku untuk mengatakan hal yang semacam itu, tapi rasanya itu seperti keluar begitu saja. Dia mengangguk dan menyingkirkan tangannya yang menekanku.

"Dimana dia?" Tanyaku yang lebih mirip bisikan, aku menatapnya dan dia kelihatan lebih tenang.

"Dia sedang makan _chicken nugget_ dan kentang goreng. Aku mengatakan padanya jika dia akan tinggal denganku mulai sekarang dan aku sudah mengambil barang-barangnya dari rumahmu." Aku tercekat pada bagaimna dia masuk ke rumahku.

"Bagaimana-"

"Aku punya cara dan aku juga punya pelayan untuk mengambil barangmu tentu saja. Dan maksudku adalah _semuanya_." Katanya.

Aku menatap lantai dan berpikir Camerriku, bayiku.

"Please, bisakah aku bertemu dia?" Aku mendongak padanya untuk melihat jika dia nantinya akan berkata ya.

Matanya menangkap milikku dan aku berdiri dengan terpikat ketika dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Detak jantungku meningkat dan aku merasakan sebauh senyum sedih mencapai bibirku.

"Terimakasih." Bisikku ketika kami keluar dari kamar dan berada di lorong dan pergi ke kanan dan berputar.. Sialan, rumah ini membuatku pusing.

Ketika kami akhirnya mencapai tangga, aku mendengar suara tawa dan dering-dering lain. Dan entah dimanapun itu, disitulah si kecil Camku yang dipisahkan dariku.

"Dan mommyku jadi _wikenwo_ , aku mwenolak dwan aku jadi anak _wikeywougo._ " Oh cerita tentang pengemudi bus ugal-ugalan. Aku tersenyum pada pemikiran memeluk Cam dan meneriaki rambutnya yang berantakan.

Perjalanan menuruni tangga akhirnya selesai dan aku masuk ke ruang makan seperti ribuan tahun lamanya... tapi ketika aku akhirnya sampai dengan Sai di depanku, ruangan itu jadi hening. Disana banyak laki-laki dengan setelan, laki-laki tanpa setelan, wanita modis, dan remaja-remaja normal. Itu kelihatan seperti sebuah pesta.

"Sir," banyak yang menunduk pada Sai ketika aku membuka lenganku untuk Camerri. Dia berlari ke arahku dan aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mwommytwerlalukwencang." Aku tertawa kecil dan membiarkan dia bebas.

Aku bangun dan mencari Sai, kemudian tatapannya bertemu dengan milikku dengan tatapan intens yang membuat perutku terjungkal. Camerri bergelantung di kakiku dan aku tersenyum padanya.

"Mwommy, kita sekarang tinggal diswini. Ini kweren." Aku mengangguk ketika mataku tidak sekalipun meinggalkan mata Sai.

Dia berjalan ke arahku dan meletakkan tangannya di punggungku. Menuntunku bertemu semua orang. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang-orang ini?

"Naruto, kenalkan Karin, dia menikah dengan Suigetsu dan punya dua anak; Shiro dan Hiro. Sementara ini Carlos, Silver, Jessie, dan Brad. Jessie dan Silver kembar." Oke, sejauh ini tidak buruk.

"Ini adalah Pain." Aku menjabat seorang laki-laki berambut terang yang tangannya punya ribuan tato dan wajahnya tidak ada yang tidak tertutupi tindik. Aku tidak yakin apa ada bagian kulitnya yang bersih.

"Ini Jean dan suaminya Howard. Ini Callie dan pacarnya Wesley. Dan ini sahabatku, Juggo." Juggo menjabat tanganku dan aku melempar sebuah senyum hangat. Dia pria _hot_ tapi tidak setampan Sai. Maksudku _ha hahaha_. Mereka semua _good looking, anyway._

Aku dikenalkan pada banyak dan lebih banyak lagi orang yang aku sudah lupa namanya. Aku merasa sedikit tersisihkan di ruangan itu sampai Sai menggiringku lagi.

"Tunggu! Please, setidaknya biarkan aku mengantar Camerri tidur dulu." Dia berputar haluan dan memberiku tatapan yang menyiratkan terganggu.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu asal kau tidak mencoba melakukan hal konyol." Katanya. Aku mengangguk dan meraih Camerri untuk naik.

Aku memandikan Camerri dan memastikan dia menggosok gigi sebelum memakaikannya piyama dan menggendongnya ke ranjang. Semua itu selesai dilakukan dengan Sai dibelakang kami seperti pemburu berdarah dingin.

"Dan dia tidak bisa meyakinkankan matanya pada apa yang sudah ia lihat. Besar. Menakutkan. Monsterrrr." Seruku sambil menggelitikinya ketika dia mencoba melarikan diri dariku. Aku tertawa dan akhirnya aku mendendangkan melodi singkat yang mengantarkan mata kecilnya menutup.

Aku memastikan lampunya mati dan memberinya kecupan sebelum berjalan keluar hanya untuk berhadapan dengan Sai.

"Kau." Kataku.

"Ya, aku."

Aku mencoba menatapnya rendah tapi dia melawanku balik.

"Ikut aku." Katanya dan itu ketika aku kehilangan akal.

" _No!_ "

" _No_?" Dia menolehkan wajahnya padaku dengan tatapan bertanya di wajahnya. Aku menyeringai tapi kemudian aku menyesali itu ketika dia berjalan mendekatiku dan mengangkatku di bahunya, sehingga aku menghadap pada punggunggnya.

"TURUNKAN AKU, IDIOT. BRENGSEK, KAU JAHAT, BRENG-" _Oomph_ aku jatuh di lantai di tengah kamar abu. Pintunya dengan cepat tertutup dan makanan yang sebelumnya ada disana sudah hilang. Aku menatap Sai yang mengeluarkan helaan nafas, lalu dia melepaskan sepatunya.

"Piyamamu ada di lemari." Ungkapnya tanpa berbalik.

"Oh aku tidak akan pernah mungkin tidur disini bersamaMU." Kataku sambil tertawa maniak.

"Well, kau tidak punya hak suara. Jadi, kusarankan, ganti piyamamu sebelum aku mamaksamu berganti di depanku." Aku tercekat dan melompat padanya, meninju dadanya dengan segala kekuatan yang kupunya, tapi dia meraih pinggangku dan mendorongku membentur dinding.

Punggungku menabrak itu dan aku mengerang kesakitan. "Kau iblis mesum." Semburku melalui gemeretak gigi.

"Hanya untumu." Dia menyeringai sebelum membebaskanku dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau harus berganti disana." Aku menggerutu dan berjalan ke lemari, membukanya sebelum menatapnya dengan bingung.

Aku mengambil bahan berenda berwana hitam dan menggerutu, yang benar saja?

"Well, pakai itu." Aku terlonjak pada suara dari Sai dan mengacungkan pakaian dalam itu ke wajahnya sebelum membuang sembarang benda ke padanya.

Dan itu adalah ketika aku melewati batas.

Dan dia meletakkan pistolnya ke…

Kepalaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menelan ludah dengan cepat ketika besi dingin itu menyentuh dahiku. Oh gosh ini akhir, ini akhir, ini akhir dari perjalan. Aku tidak bisa bertingkah layaknya anjing baik di pangkuan. Idiot, idiot, idiot. Aku menggulirkan tatapanku pada mata sedingin esnya yang berkilat.

"Sekarang. Pakai itu." Aku menggerutu tapi mengangguk sementara mencoba mempertahankan diri, aku meraih bahan renda tipis itu dari lantai dengan pistol itu yang mengikutiku kemanapun. Aku merasakan tatapannya mengarah pada punggungku ketika aku berjalan ke kamar mandi, tapi sebelum aku bisa membuka pintunya, sebuah tangan menahan pintu itu, membuatnya tidak mungkin untuk bergerak.

"Minggir." Kataku dari barisan gigi ketika pistolnya menyentuh punggungku.

"Ganti. Disini."

Tunggu apa?!...

….Aha!

Aku berbalik dan menghadapnya sebelum memberinya seringai palsuku. Aku tahu yang kulakukan pada dasarnya adalah misi bunuh diri, tapi aku pikir inilah satu-satunya jalan keluar.

Aku meletakkan tanganku pada perutnya, merasakan _abs_ melalui kaosnya. Kakiku mengeriting tapi aku tidak menunjukkan itu ketika aku meletakkan tanganku semakin ke bawah dengan lambat. Tidak mengalihkan mataku dari lantai dan menggigit bibirku. Rencananya berjalan dengan lancar sampai aku merasakan rambutku ditarik kebelakang dan mataku berubah blur ketika menatap langit-langit.

"Langkah bagus, tapi kusarankan kau mencoba metode lain untuk melarikan diri." Dia berbisik di telingaku, menyebabkan dengung dan membuatku pusing. Rasa sakit dari tarikannya di rambutku membuatku kembali. Sialan dia punya cengkeraman yang kuat. Mataku menggelap ketika dia membisikkan kata-kata rancu.

Aku meloloskan sebuah tangisan dan itulah ketika aku tidak mampu lagi. Aku menoleh kesana kemari dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya, tapi dia tidak membiarkanku bergerak. Aku mencakar tangannya sampai sebuah darah keluar dan kata ' _shit'_ keluar dari bibirnya. Dia menjatuhkanku dan dan aku memijat dadaku untuk bernafas pelan sebelum bangkit dan melangkah padanya.

Yang aku butuhkan adalah pistolnya. Aku meloncat untuk mendapatkannya, tapi aku dibanting membentur tembok dengan tanganku di atas kepala dan kakiku menggantung.

"Please, lepaskan aku." Bisikku dengan harga diri yang sudah hilang. Aku tahu aku kelewatan tapi aku ketakukan dan aku oke jika harus mengakui itu.

"Tidak." Aku menggigil pada dinginnya suara itu. _Bagus, Naruto, kau baru saja membuatnya lebih marah dari yang tadi._

Aku mendongak pada matanya dan hilang arah di obsidian gelap itu yang membawa perasaan dingin.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu dan kau akan berganti pakaian. Kau bahkan bisa mengenakan pakaianku jika kau suka." Aku merasakan diriku bersyukur ketika dia membebaskanku dari cengkraman di tanganku dan aku jatuh ke lantai.

"Bisakah ak-aku ganti d-di kamar mandi?" Guguku, _konyol sekali._

"Ya." Aku melempar senyum sayu dan meraih kaos yang dia ulurkan padaku sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berganti.

Aku berganti dengan cepat sebelum membuka pintu sementara menarik turun kaosku. Ini kaosnya yang hanya sampai di pertengahan paha, jadi pada dasarnya ini tidak cukup tertutup.

Aku mendongak pada suara seseorang yang membersihkan tenggorokan, dan disanalah dia, di singgasana kemewahannya, setengah telanjang. Aku membuang muka merasakan sebuah rona menyebar di pipiku.

" _Well umm_ kutebak kau tidak akan membiarkanku berada di sofa." Kataku sambil mentap ke depan padanya untuk sebuah tanda, tapi tidak ada.

"Tidak, kau akan tidur bersamaku." Dia berkata sebelum berjalan ke ranjangnya dan merebahkan diri. Tidak apa, tarik nafas, buang, tarik nafas, buang. Nafas saja yang benar.

"Kemarilah." Aku menatapnya dan mengumpat padanya dalam mental atas segala kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan padaku. Aku berjalan ke ranjang dan menarik selimut halusnya sebelum berbaring, jadi kaosku tidak akan naik. Aku menurunkannya sedikit dan berbalik menghadap night stand dan lampu bodohnya.

Segala yang terjadi hari ini sangatlah bodoh. Aku ingin pulang. Aku merasakan air mata menggenangi mataku dan mengutuk diriku sendiri yang bersuara seperti _woss_.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Aku berbalik dengan kaget dan tergugu pada kedekatan kami (itu bukan guguan yang buruk, tapi juga bukan sesuatu yang baik).

"Tidak ada." Aku berucap dan kembali berbalik.

Ini tidak berkerja karena dia malah semakin mendekatkan diri padaku. Oi seseorang selamatkan aku, please!

"Mwommy, mwommy, aku mimpi buruk." Omg terimakasih Tuhan, maksudku bukan bagus jika anakku bermimpi buruk, tapi tetap saja.

Aku bangkit dan berlari ke si kecil yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku menggendongnya di lenganku dan lupa tentang celana dalamku yang kelihatan. Aku menahannya di dadaku dan mendengar nafasnya tenang ketika aku menimangnya dan mendendangkan _lullaby_ yang pernah dinyanyikan ibuku. Itu membuat hatiku sakit dan aku memeluknya lebih erat.

Aku berpindah ke ranjang dan merebahkan tubuh berharganya di tengah.

"Apa yang kau lakuka-"

"Shhhhh." Aku menyelimuti Cam dengan selimut halus dan berbaring di sebelahnya, merangkulnya agar merpat pada dadaku.

"Kenapa dia di ranjangku!" Sai berteriak dalam bisikan.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Kenapa aku ada di ranjangmu?!" Aku ikutan berbisik. Anakku tidur denganku, suka atau tidak.

"Baiklah, hanya malam ini." Dia berkata sebelum melipat bantalnya sambil berbalik dan itulah ketika tanganku terulur meraih lengannya.

Kepalanya menoleh padaku dan aku mengenyahkan tanganku, apa yang salah denganku?

"Terimakasih." Kataku sebelum berbaring lebih nyaman dan menutup mataku.

Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter ini memuat chapter ORI yg ke 5 sampai 7.**


	3. 3rd

_Cerita ini adalah translation dari sebuah cerita karangan **Daniel Janoskian** yang berjudul **ON MY DOOR STEP.**_

 _Let'sBurnThisGirl cuma sebagai translator -yang punya kekurangan disanasini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Let'sBurnThisGirl 2018**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku bangun dan menyadari bahwa pagiku tidak seperti yang dimiliki kebanyakan orang. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin bukanlah mimpi dan terbangun dari tidurku tidak akan membuatnya berubah.

Aku berbalik dan berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah tidur Sai. Yang pertama terpikir olehku adalah dimana Camerri? Aku berbalik lagi kemudian bangun dan menatap sekeliling kamar sebelum sebuah erangan membuat kepalaku menoleh pada Sai yang matanya terbuka sebelah.

"Aku mengirim dia pergi bermain dengan sepupuku." Dia berkata sebelum mengusap wajahnya dan kembali tidur. Aku merasakan sedikit kelegaan, tapi kemudian AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGENAL SEPUPUNYA!

"Kau membawanya pergi tanpa bertanya padaku! Aku tidak kenal sepupumu dan kau mengirim anak dua tahunku bermain dengan mereka! Apa yang salah denganmu, idio-" _Oomph_ aku mengerang dari rasa sakit.

Segalanya terjadi sangat cepat, dia menjatuhkanku dari ranjang dan sekarang dia ada di atasku dengan tanganku diatas kepala. Aku tergugu pada dinginnya tatapan dari matanya.

"KAU BILANG AKU APA!" Dia berteriak, mengguncangku sehingga menyebabkan punggungku menyentak di lantai.

Aku menggeleng dengan air mata, ini pasti meninggalkan memar.

"Jawab aku!" Aku menatap matanya dan tergugu pada tatapan dinginnya.

"Kubilang kau idiot." Kataku dari barisan gigi, menggerakkan kepalaku sedikit.

Rahangnya mengetat dan dia mengangkat tangannya. Oh Tuhan dia akan memukulku…

"Mommy, apa yang kau lakwukan di lwantai?" Sai dengan cepat bangkit dari tubuhku dan aku mengusap air mataku sambil berjalan pada perawakan kecil Cam.

"Oh aku jatuh.." Aku berbohong dan tersenyum di akhir, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kupikir kau bermain dengan anak lain?" Aku bertanya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Mwommy, kupwikir ini adalah hari cewek _kita_!" Dia berkata sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dengan tangan di pinggang. Aku tersenyum dan mencium pipinya sebelum membungkus Cam ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Oh anakku.

"Kita akan mulai main, oke?" Dia tersenyum dan berlari ke luar kamar, kemudian menutup pintu yang ia lewati. Aku bangun pelan-pelan dan menarik turun kaosku sebelum berbalik pada wajah Sai yang masih seperti semula.

"Kau tidak akan keluar dari kamar ini!" Dia berkata sebelum aku bisa mengucapkan apapun. Ini membuatku marah dan sangat marah. Aku mengepalkan tinjuku dan membuka mulut untuk berucap, tapi dia sudah meraih baju dari lemari dan benar-benar mengabaikan kehadiranku disini.

"Kau tidak mengontrolku!" Aku berteriak padanya ketika dia berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Kembali ke sini! Aku bahkan tidak punya baju, ataupun sikat gigi ataupuun barang-barang Cam!" Teriakku sambil memukulkan tinjuku ke pintu. Aku mundur dan duduk disana menunggu dia keluar dan berteriak padaku atau menodongku dengan pistol.

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu seperti mungkin sejam ketika pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Dia sudah rapi dan siap sebelum meraih pistolnya dan menjejalkannya ke sarung pinggang di jeansnya. Aku tergugu lalu bangun dan menahannya di pintu.

"Please, biarkan aku pergi!" Teriakku ketika dia malah menutup pintu di belakangnya. Aku nyaris bisa keluar, tapi masih kurang cepat sampai dia selesai mengunci pintu. _Ugghhhhh_ pria ini menjengkelkan.

Aku menggedor pintu sekeras yang kubisa, berharap Cam akan kemari tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang datang. Bagus, sekarang aku terkunci dengan hanya sebuah kaos di dalam kamar sendirian tanpa apapun yang bisa kulakukan dan bayiku ada di luar sana, mungkin menunggu ibunya. Aku ibu yang buruk. Kenapa aku tidak menyakinkan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikuti kami ketika kamu masuk ke mobil. Ya, ini kesalahanku. Kebodohanku, idiot idiot, aku menyalahkan diriku lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama sejak aku memulai game menyalahkanku, tapi cukup lama ketika lampu dari jendela menyala dari kegelapan dan perutku meraungkan kelaparan dan lidahku mati rasa karena tidak minum. Aku minum dari wastafel kamar mandi beberapa kali, tapi sulit memasukkan apapun ke mulutku.

Tidak ada yang datang mengecekku dan aku mulai berpikir ini sudah lebih dari sehari ketika aku terkunci disini. Aku seperti biasa, duduk di lantai sebelah ranjang, merasakan perasasaan ambruk dan gugup disaat yang sama.

Siapa yang akan mengantar Camerri tidur? Siapa yang akan memastikan dia menggosok giginya? Siapa yang akan menyanyi untuknya? Siapa siapa? Siapa? Aku bangun dan mondar-mandir dengan cepat. Berada disini sendirian tanpa bayiku membuatku gila.

Bagaimana jika mereka menyakitinya? Bagaimana jika mereka-? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Dia masih bayi dan itu tidak mungkin jika seseorang seperti tak berperasaan dan kaku semacam itu. Tapi jika itu Sai, aku tidak akan pernah tahu apakah bayiku benar-benar aman. Aku berhenti mondar-mandir ketika aku mendengar pintunya terbuka dan si iblis muncul.

Aku menatapnya dengan mukut terbuka dan merasakan amarahku mendidih. Bagaimana bisa dia mengurungku disini seharian! Tanpa makan dan koneksi!

"Pergi ke ranjang!" Aku tergugu pada nada bicara dari suara Sai ketika sebuah blushing merambati pipiku.

"Tidak." Kataku dengan kasar sebelum membersihkan tenggorokanku dan berkata lagi, "Tidak."

"Apa?!" Tanyanya dengan tatapan menyeramkan yang membuatku merasa ngeri.

"Kau sudah dengar. Kubilang tidak." Kataku, berdiri lebih tinggi dan berpura-pura percaya diri sebisaku ketika dia berjalan mendekat. Aku mundur tidak ingin dekat dengannya.

"Kubilang pergi ke ranjang!" Dia mengerang.

Aku cemberut dan itu ketika aku sudah tidak kehilangan akal. Menekan dadanya, aku meloloskan sebuah teriakan frustasi.

"Tidak!" Aku mendorongnya lagi. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN YANG KAUSURUH!" Aku mendorongnya lagi. "Kau sombong dan pemalas dan tak punya hati, breng-" Aku merengek pada balasannya yang menghempas punggungku ke tembok.

"Kau cukup berani untuk mengatakan hal semacam itu. Sekarang. Pergi. Ke. Ranjang." Dia melepaskanku dan aku jatuh ke lantai sebelum dia dengan paksa mengangkatku dan membawaku ke ranjang. Dia mendorongku dan menindihku sedikit sambil mengusap paha tereksposku dengan tangannya. Yang mana membuat gelenyar-gelenyar merambatiku.

Aku melewatkan pemikiran ini saat dia mematikan lampu. "Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat untuk besok." Perintah di suaranya membuatku berbaring dengan segara dan membiarkan kantuk membawaku.

.

.

.

.

Aku mendengar perutku bergemuruh malam itu.

Aku butuh makan dan rasanya sudah lama sejak makan terakhirku dan aku sekarang aku benar-benar butuh makan. Aku bangun pelan-pelan tapi kemudian aku menyadari jika Sai tidak ada disini malam ini. Aku berjalan ke pintu sambil beruasaha menghindari segala kebisingan dari langkah kaki di lantai sebelum menyelinap keluar dan berjalan dengan tenang ketika aku bisa mencapai tangga raksasa rumah ini.

Aku mencari dapur dan ketika aku melihatnya, mataku terbuka dengan gembira dan perutku bergemuruh semakin cepat. Aku lari ke lemari dan mencari apapun yang tidak butuh dimasak dengan api. Aku menemukan bungkusan snack dan menyeringai sebelum sebuah suara dari depan dapur membuatku kaku saat itu juga. Bergerak Naruto, bergerak. Aku mencoba, tapi tidak bisa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suaranya dingin dan memerintah dan aku yakin inilah saatnya aku berbalik. Perlahan aku berbalik dan tergugu pada mata Sai yang kelelahan dan sedang merendahkanku. Dia menatapku atas bawah dan aku merasakan pipiku memerah saat aku menyadari aku hanya memakai kaosnya.

"Apa? Tertangkap basah." Dia berkata sambil menyingkirkan jasnya dan meletakkan itu di kursi. Aku mencoba untuk bicara ketika dia melepaskan dasinya, hasilnya aku hanya berakhir menatap gerakannya yang pelan itu.

"Ak-Aku umm." Aku tergagap dan menatap matanya yang menyiratkan kejengkelan untukku. "Aku uh aku lapar." Aku berkata sambil menatap lantai. Dia menghela nafas sebelum melangkah ke kulkas dan membukanya perlahan. Aku hanya melihat ketika dia merunduk dan mengeluarkan piring yang terbungkus aluminium foil.

Sai membukanya dan membawanya ke counter. Aku melihat dia meraih pemanggang dan meletakkan daging dan sayur di sana dengan garpu, lalu dia menyiapkan piring dan garpu dan menyalakan kompor. Dia meletakkan pemanggangnya di kompor dan menggerakkan makanan itu dengan garpu, kemudian meninggalkannya dan beralih padaku. Aku bergerak dengan teratur ke arah sebaliknya. Dia menyadari itu dan berhenti.

"Jadi…" Aku menggumam kecil, dia mendongak dan matanya menangkap mataku. Aku tergugu dan membuang muka. Pecundang. Aku tidak pernah sebegini takutnya pada seseorang sebelumnya, mungkin itu karena dia menculikku dan anakku dengan banyak rahasia yang mengancam untuk dibeberkan. Ya, mungkin karena itu.

Aku mendengar dentingan dan ketika aku mendongak, dia sedang duduk berlawanan arah denganku dengan tangannya di kepala dan dalam posisi mengamatiku. Aku bergerak gelisah di bawah tatapannya dan mencoba mengalihkan pikiran pada hal lain.

"Kenapa kau membawanya masuk?" Aku mendongak dengan mata melebar pada pertanyaannya. Aku melempar tatapan bingung atau mungkin tidak paham. "Camerri, dobe." Dia mengatakan seolah aku lebih bebal dari batu dan aku merasakan amarah lagi. Kenapa dia harus selalu melakukan ini? Ini seperti dia tidak bisa punya obrolan normal dengan seseorang tanpa menodongkan senjata atau tanpa jadi orang jahat.

"Karena dia masih bayi." Jawabku sambil membuang muka sebelum aku lebih marah lagi.

"Dan?"

"Dan aku bukanlah orang yang tak berperasaan." Aku menatap langsung padanya dan dia mengangkat bahu sambil bangkit dan berpindah ke kompor. Dia melihat ke pemanggang dan mematikan kompornya. Aku melihat dia memindahkan makanan itu ke piring dan perutku bergemuruh. Kepalanya menoleh padaku dan aku memerah dengan cepat.

Perut sialan! Aku duduk dengan cepat dan berpura-pura biasa saja. Aku mengambil garpu dan makan dengan tenang, merasakan setiap gigitan. Aku mendesah pada kelezatan rasa dari daging dan sayur di perutku. Ahhh makan, rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak kurasakan. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Sai menatapku dan aku memerah.

Setelah aku selesai makan, aku meletakkan garpuku dan bangkit dengan canggung. Tatapanku menangkap Sai ketika dia menatapku, ini membuatku kembali duduk ke kursiku. Dia berjalan ke seberangku dan duduk perlahan dengan matanya yang tidak beralih dari milikku, yang mana ini membuatku tergugu. Matanya benar-benar dingin dan berkabut abu yang membuat kilatan sehingga membuat kepalaku berputar.

"Apakah kau berpikir kau bisa membawa Cam seolah dia anak yang butuh didikan dan mendapatkan uang darinya? Apakah kau menggunakannya untuk pergi dari keluargamu? Bagimu dia itu apa? Apakah kau ingin uang?"

Aku menatap Sai tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia bertanya padaku pertanyaan semacam ini? Aku ibunya. Aku mengasuhnya. Aku menyuapinya. Aku memandikannya. Tinjuku mengepal ketika rahangnya masih kaku dan aku berdehem.

"Tidak semuanya. Aku kurang merasa baik, aku akan kembali tidur." Kataku sambil berusaha membuat suaraku stabil tapi sebelum aku bisa benar-benar berdiri, aku ditarik duduk dengan cepat oleh tangan yang teramat dingin. Aku menggigil pada sentuhannya dan mencoba mengontrol panas di pipiku ketika tangannya menahanku untuk duduk dan membuat pahaku terekspos.

Jantungku mulai berpacu dan aku bergerak gelisah dibawah pegangannya. Aku menatap Sai dan matanya jadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Membuatku ketakukanku padanya kembali.

Tangannya menahan pahaku lebih erat dan aku merengek. Aku merona dengan cepat pada reaksi tubuhku dibawah sentuhannya. "Le-lep-" Aku menelan dengan susah payah dan mencoba berpikir lurus ketika dia menatapku dengan dingin.

"Biakan ak-aku pergi." Kataku, berusaha bersuara seperti aku tidak terpengaruh ketika dia bergerak lebih dekat padaku, mejanya adalah satu-satunya yang membuat kami tidak benar-benar bersentuhan dan aku bersyukur pada meja di tengah momen panas ini.

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat dan padatnya membuatku meraung marah dan frustasi. Aku memikirkan apapun yang bisa kuucapkan untuk membuat alasan tapi tidak ada yang kutemukan untuk membuat kata-kata itu keluar. Tangannya naik ke celana dalamku dan kembali lagi pahaku, meremasnya. Aku menggigit bibirku sebelum meraih tangannya dengan tanganku, ini hanya membuat dia mencengkeramku lebih erat.

Tatapannya tidak pernah meninggalkan milikku ketika jantungku berdetak melalui pergelangan tanganku. Aku mencoba menyingkirkan tangannya, tapi itu malah membuat gelenyar-gelenyar merambati tubuhku, ditambah dia masih tidak bergerak.

"T-tidak, aku tidak menginginkan uang." Aku tercekat pada pegangannya yang mengerat. Aku menutup mataku untuk menghentikan diriku sendiri berteriak pada keidiotanku yang bisa membangunkan seluruh rumah.

"Oke." Hanya itu?

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak melepaskanku? Aku membuka mataku lagi tapi tatapannya terlalu intens, jadi aku menutup mata lagi. Aku merasakan tangannya menyelinap pergi dari pahaku dan aku mengeluarkan nafas berat. Aku tidak yakin apa yang sedang kupegang. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, mengira akan melihat mata dingin Sai, tapi tidak. Yang kulihat hanya kegelapan. Oh tidak.

Aku bangun sambil meraba sekitar sebelum berusaha mencari tombol lampu. Sialan, secepat apa pria itu? Dia pasti seorang ninja. Aku akhirnya berhasil menyalakan lampu, tapi sebuah klik membuatku kaku.

"Jangan." Aku mendengar suara husky rendahnya mengguncang ruangan. Menyalakan lampu dan mati atau mematikan lampu dan mati ummmmm, pilihan yang sulit.

"Please, aku bersumpah aku sayang Cam dengan seluruh hidupku. Aku ingin melindungi dia. Kau mungkin tidak percaya, oh _God_ dia segalanya yang kupunya dan aku bersumpah aku tidak mengharapkan apapun, hanya sebuah feeling. Kau tahu, perasaan yang meletup-letup,"

Aku merasakan air mata menggenangi matakau. "Setiap saat dia tersenyum aku bahagia dan setiap saat dia sakit, aku ingin mengorbankan diriku untuk membuat sakitnya pergi…." Ini cukup bekerja. "Dan, dan aku rela mati demi dia karena dia anakku. Yang menyuapi dan merawatnya adalah aku. Yang mengajarinya salah dan benar. Jadi, aku bersumpah, please, kumohon." Aku memohon bukan untuk hidupku, tapi untukku yang bisa ada untuk Cam.

Aku dibalik dengan cepat. Kupikir aku mendapat beberapa kilatan ketika lampunya akhirnya kembali menyala. Aku didorong ke kulkas, tidak begitu kencang. Sebuah pistol di kepalaku dan air mata menggulung di mataku.

Aku menatap pada mata gelapnya yang dingin dan sebuah kilatan ada disana. Sai benar-benar punya mata yang indah dengan bulu mata yang panjang.

"Tidurlah." Katanya sambil melepaskanku. Aku bernafas kembali dan menggosok air mataku sebelum berlari ke luar dapur secepat yang aku bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mwommy, bangwuun!!" Aku berbalik dan mencoba mengenyahkan suara itu dari kepalaku. Yang kubutuhkan hanya lima menit lagi. Aku sangat lelah plus aku tidak ingin melihat Sai setelah apa yang terjadi semalam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Adalah pertanyaanku.

"Mwommy ini jwam 3. Kau sudah twidur lama sekali! Dan mwommy kita harus swiap untuk pwesta." Aku berguling dan mengabaikan apa yang Cam katakan padaku sebelum aku mendengar langkah kaki kecil dan yang lebih besar kemudian. Itu punya satu-satunya orang yang ingin kuhindari.

"Bangun." Aku berbalik dan menghadap ke arah lain sebelum diangkat dan dijatuhkan ke lantai. Mataku terbuka dan aku melempar tatapan tajam pada pria yang berdiri menatapku, yah meskipun pria itu sekarang benar-benar kelihatan tampan. Aku melihat seorang berambut coklat tinggi di belakangnya sedang menatapku. Aku bangun dan menatap ke bawah, ke kaos yang sedang kupakai.

"Ini pacarnya Parker, Heather, dan kau sudah bertemu Callie." Itu ketika aku melihat cewek pendek blonde ketika aku pernah pergi ke lantai bawah. "Aku sudah membawa semua pakaianmu dan mereka ada di ruang pakaian. Dan semua karyamu ada disana ditambah sekarang kau sudah resmi tidak bekerja lagi di stasiun radio. Sekarang kau adalah seniman." Aku menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Dia pikir dia siapa mengatur hidupku.

"Callie dan Heather akan membantumu bersiap untuk pameran malam ini. Aku sudah mengirim Karin untuk membantu Camerri bersiap dan ketika kalian berdua sudah siap, kalian akan bertemu semua orang di lantai bawah." Aku merasakan rasa lelah dari pertengkaran dengan Sai, jadi aku hanya mengangguk ketika dia meninggalkan ruangan.

Callie pergi ke ruang pakaian dan meraih sebuah tas yang kelihatan seperti alat _make up_ sebelum meraih apa yang aku asumsikan sebagai _dress_ ku. Aku mengamatinya dan tercekat pada gaun merah indah itu yang pasti sangatlah mahal. Heather mendorongku masuk ke kamar mandi, dan tidak basi-basi sama sekali.

"Mandi dan kita akan bersiap." Katanya dan aku mengangguk. Aku melepaskan pakaianku dengan cepat dan masuk ke dalam bak. Airnya menyentuh kulitku, membuat otot-ototku _relax_ ketika aku menggosok dan membuat diriku sendiri bersih sebersih mungkin.

Ketika aku selesai, aku meraih handuk dan membungkus tubuhku lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ini seperti mereka sudah selesai bersiap. Aku melihat Callie duduk di kasur sementara Heather memeriksa semua pengeriting dan peralatan rambut lain. Oh tidak.

"Ummm kau tidak akan mengeriting rambutku." Kataku langsung menunjuk rambutku yang benar-benar tidak butuh besi pengerting rambut.

"Tapi aku suka mengeriting rambut!" Heather berkata sambil cemberut. Aku menggeleng sebelum duduk.

Mereka akhirnya selesai mendandaniku dan aku mulai lelah dengan cermin. Callie baru saja selesai membubuhkan _lipstick_ merah ruby yang cocok dengan dress dan juga eyeliner tapi katakan saja mataku jadi sangat gelap. Pada akhirnya Heather membiarkan rambutku lurus terurai dan menyematkan jepit merah yang indah di salah satu sisi.

Aku tersenyum pada rambutku. Aku kelihatan cantik dan jangan salah, aku memang cantik. Hanya saja aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Aku bangun dan membiarkan mereka membantuku berpakaian. Ini benar-benar indah dan cocok dengan sempurna. Hanya satu masalahnya. Di area dada, karena gaun ini untuk orang berdada rata buka seorang berukuran 38 C.

Ketika kami sudah selesai dengan resleting, Callie memuji " _big ass breast_ " milikku dan Heather menggerutu soal dada kecilnya. Aku berdiri dan tidak bisa menemukan sebuah kata untuk gadis-gadis lucu ini. Ketika aku selesai dengan _heels_ merahku dan mengangkat _dress_ ku memastikan tidak akan tersandung dengan singletan (Aku memberi sedikit potongan kaki pada gaun ini).

Ketika kami keluar dari kamar, Heather berseru pada Callie karena lupa dan kemudian meraih _clutch_ merah dan menjejalkan itu ke tanganku. Aku tertawa dan kemudian kami berjalan dengan tenang ke kamar Camerri. Saat aku melihatnya, aku menahan nafas pada imutnya dia di gaun manis merahnya.

"Oh mwommy wow kau cwanttik." Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya sebelum mencium dahinya.

"Kau jauh lebih cantik sayang. Kau siap gadis manis?" Dia mengangguk dan kami turun dari tangga hanya untuk melihat banyak pria dan wanita berpakaian glamor dan sedang minum _champagne_. Ini bukan zona nyamanku.

Kami berjalan perlahan di tangga raksasa berputar dan masuk ke kerumunan. Sai menemukan kami dengan cepat dan ketika kami berjalan mendekat dibawah perintahnya, aku melihat dengan siapa ia sebelumnya bicara dan hatiku copot saat itu juga.

Oh _God_ , tidak. Bagaimana bisa?

Aku merasakan telapakku berkeringat ketika aku menatap mata ayahku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _SORRY_** , gue ngaret yaa.


	4. 4th

**First of all, terimakasih masukannya dan perhatian kalian.**

 **Buat guest Teza, gue nggak ngartiin ini per kata, kak. Mohon maklumin kalo terjemahannya masih jelek.**

 **Gue bakal berusaha make this softer. Makasih deh pokoknya karena sejauh ini gak ada yg ngebully percobaan gue ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berdiri tanpa kata dan penuh penasaran. Ini terhitung dua tahun. Apa yang akan kau ucapkan pada seseorang yang tidak kau temui selama 2 tahun?

 _Apa kabar?_

Apa yang harus kukatakan? Kenapa mereka disini?

Ini semua salah Sai. Dia membawa orang tuaku kemari hanya untuk mengintimidasiku. Aku merasakan diriku murka dan mencoba untuk kalem, tapi aku marah dan benar-benar sudah muak.

"Cam, pergi main sana." Kataku pada entah siapa, tapi Camerri pergi dan aku tahu itu ketika mendengar dia melangkah pergi, Aku melihat mulut Sai berkedut untuk sebuah seringaian. Dasar brengsek.

"Nar-" Ibuku mencoba berkata tapi aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menghentikannya bicara.

"Tidak." Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sebelum aku berputar dengan heelsku dan berlari. Lari dan aku bahkan tidak berhenti ketika menabrak beberapa orang, sampai aku masuk ke kamarku. Aku membanting pintu dan mulai mencoba bernafas sambil menendang sepatuku. Oh Tuhan, oh tuhan, apa yang akan kulakukan? Dua tahun, dua tahun.

Aku merasakan panik ketika aku menjambak rambutku dan berteriak dengan keras. Aku pergi ke kamar pakaian dan meraih kanvas terdekat dan menyobek plastik pembungkusnya.

Aku menatap ke sekitar kamar, pasti ada semacam gantungan. Aku menyingkirkan segala barang mewah yang ada dan menggantungkan kanvasku sebelum mengeluarkan kuas dan cat. Bernafas. Tidak apa-apa, nafas saja. Aku bernafas, kemudian mulai menggambar segala hal yang kufikirkan dan segala rasa sakitku.

Setelah aku selesai, aku pergi ke cermin terdekat. Oh tidak.

Rambutku berantakan dan jepitanku sudah jatuh. Ada cat di rambut dan seluruh dressku, serta lenganku juga. Gaun yang malang. Aku mendengus dan lega pada lukisan frustasiku sebelum menyambar pakaian bekasku pagi tadi dan membersihkan beberapa cat dari lenganku.

"Jadi beginilah kau melampiaskan amarah dan rasa sakit… menarik." Bagus, si iblis sudah disini sejak tadi. Aku berbalik untuk menatapnya dan dia menyeringai. Aku merasa ingin menamparnya. Aku memindai penampilannya yang berambut berantakan, kemudian mengunci matanya yang berbahaya nan sempurna.. serta pahatan tubuhnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Kataku frustasi. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun saat aku pergi ke lemari dan meraih pakaian hangat dan celana. Aku juga meraih pakaian dalam dan handuk, kemudian lari ke kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum aku bisa menutup pintu, kakinya menahan pintu itu. Aku mengeluarkan raungan frustasi dan dia tertawa terkekeh.

"Apa maumu?!" Seruku. Dia berjalan kearahku dan berdiri di belakangku. Aku berbalik dengan cepat dan melangkah mundur, tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia mengeluarkan senyum iblis dan mendekat lagi.

"Katakan padaku, Naruto, _e arte la tuafugailmio amore_?" [trans: bagaimana seni cintamu, sayang. \ _please bantuin gue ngoreksi terjemahan bahasa alien ini_ ]

Bagus, si brengsek ini berbicara Italia dan ini membuat darah Marokoku tergiur untuk main.

" _Je ne parle pas itaenvous grand grosmorceau de merde_." [trans: aku tidak bicara Italia, brengsek. \ _bahasa-bahasa alien ini driving me crazy_ ]

Ya betul, beginilah aksen orang French. Wajah Sai berubah dan kemurkaan ada di tatapan matanya yang dingin. Dia memerepetku sampai aku mundur dan terhalang washtafel.

Kedekatan kami yang intim membuat kepalaku pusing dan aku berharap dia bergeser sedikit saja. " _Je parle francaisansimon amour_." [trans: aku bicara Perancis]

Oh _gosh_ , senjataku satu-satunya dicuri dan jika boleh kutambahi, aksennya sangaaaat sexy. Aku diputar dengan cepat sampai aku pusing. Kurasakan tangannya menurunkan resletingku dan aku mulai bernafas berat ketika dia memerepetku lagi sebisanya dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku pria Italia tapi aku bicara banyak bahasa, dobe. Sekarang mandi. Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab." Aku tergugu saat dia beranjak dari telingaku dan perlahan menggerakkan hidungnya di punggungku.

Nafasku putus-putus dan aku tersentak ke depan berusaha membuat jarak tapi kepalaku berkabut dan mulutku terbuka ketika mencoba meraup udara untuk paru-paruku ketika Sai menyematkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bahuku. Aku menggigit bibirku dan tiba-tiba merasa susah untuk melihat ketika aku merasakan rembesan darah di bibir.

"P-p-please biarkan aku pergi." Aku tergagap dan menelan dengan sulit. Aku mendengar dia terkekeh dan beranjak perlahan melepaskanku, yang mana ini membuatku tiba-tiba merasakan dinginnya kamar mandi ini. Dia menjauh perlahan tanpa berbalik ketika menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Aku mendengus. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang jadi peganganku dan mendesah lalu melepaskan gaunku.

Aku menyentuh bagian yang tadi dia kecup dan tergugu pada temperature di jemariku. Aku masuk ke shower dan mencoba mengenyahkan warna merah di pipiku. Oh God apa yang baru saja terjadi? Dan sekarang dia ingin jawaban! Jawaban?! Akulah yang butuh jawaban!

Aku mencoba mandi selama mungkin, tapi kemudian aku memutuskan untuk hal lain atauuuuu aku bisa main 'aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu' game, yup aku akan main itu saja. Aku bagus dalam hal itu. Aku berpakaian dengan cepat dan menghanduki rambutku sebelum berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

Aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku dari lantai tapi aku tahu dia disini menungguku.

"Ap-"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membawa mereka kemari?" Aku mengalihkan diriku sendiri dari kemarahan untuk sejenak.

"Karena…"

"Karena apa? Apa sebenarnya tempat ini? Kenapa semua orang punya senjata? Kenapa banyak orang tinggal dan bekerja disini?" Aku sebenarnya berteriak, tapi aku menghentikan diriku mengajukan pertanyaan dengan lambat, aku hanya ingin memastikan dia menjawab semua pertanyaan itu.

"Kau mungkin ingin duduk jika mendengar ini." Dia berkata sambil melepas jaket dan dasinya.

"Aku siap. Apapun itu, aku bisa mengatasinya." Kataku sambil menelan sebuah gumpalan di tenggorokanku. Aku pastinya tidak bisa menerima apapun itu. Sialan aku sangat idiot, harusnya aku menutup mulutku.

"Kami adalah sebuah kelompok pria dan wanita yang sangat kaya dan terlatih di pertempuran. Kami bertransaksi dengan kelompok lain dan menjatuhkan siapun yang menghalangi kami." Aku merasakan kakiku lembek pada ucapannya. Sebuah geng lebih baik daripada mereka yang seorang mafia dan aku serta Cam, dan aku, dan kami, kami disini sekarang. Aku merasakan kepanikan mengambil alih ketika aku meraih pegangangan pada sprei.

"Tap-tapi.. Oh Tuhan.." Aku meletakkan tanganku ke kepala dan mencoba berpikir bagaimana aku bisa tersangkut pada semua hal ini.

"Tadi sudah kukatakan, kau harusnya duduk. Keras kepala seperti biasa." Dia berkata tanpa emosi di matanya.

"Please, kau harus melepaskan kami. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia besar dengan segal hal ini." Putusku dengan putus asa. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa Sai mendengarku.

"Tidak. Kau tahu terlalu banyak dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi." Katanya.

Aku merasakan amarahku muncul lagi. Kenapa dia membawa kami pada omong kosong ini. Kami tidak punya masalah apapun padanya dan apa alasannya membawa orang tuaku.

"Lalu apa alasannya orang tuaku disini?" Tanyaku. Dia membuang muka sebelum melemaskan lehernya.

"Sudah jelas untuk membuatmu tidak nyaman." Dia berkata sambil menyeringai. Bajingan.

"Kau pria jahat." Kataku yang membuat mata Sai jadi kaku dan rahangnya mengeras. Uh oh kutarik kembali ucapanku.

"Kau yakin tentang itu?" Dia berkata sambil mendekatiku. Aku mundur darinya. Please, jangan mendekat. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lurus dengan dia di dekatku. "Lepaskan celanamu." Katanya. Aku berubah kaku dan cemberut.

"Maaf?" Aku menatap matanya dan merasakan kepercayaan diriku kembali.

Dia mendengus dan berjalan padaku, meletakkan tangannya di ujung celanaku.

"Apa yang kau laku-" Aku tercekat pada celanaku yang jatuh ke lantai. "APA MASALAHMU!" Aku berteriak, berdoa semoga dia tidak melihat ke bawah. Dan dia memang tidak melihat ke bawah. Matanya tetap pada milikku dengan kejengkelan disana.

"Itu celanaku." Aku merasakan pipiku memerah dan menunduk, menyadari bahwa dia benar. Bagaimana bisa aku menyambar itu.

"Tunggu ak- tapi aku tidak mengambil celanamu. Mereka ada di lemariku." Ucapku. Dia menhela nafas dan berjalan ke lemari yang tadi kebuka.

"Ini milikku." Kata Sai sambil menepuk itu. "Dan ini milikmu." Dia menyentuh yang disebelah miliknya. Aku merona lagi dan mencoba menutup bagian bawahku tapi aku menyadari bahwa kaos putih yang hanya menutupi setengah pahaku ini juga miliknya. Aku menampar diriku sendiri.

"Melihat kau suka memakai pakaianku, kubiarkan kau tetap memakai kaos itu, tapi aku butuh celananya." Katanya sebelum berjalan kembali padaku dan pipiku memerah karena tatapannya pada milikku. Kekita dia mencoba mengintimidasiku, perlahan dia mengambil celananya dari lantai tanpa melepaskan matanya dari mataku.

"Tidurlah." Katanya dengan sebuah sinyal akan sesuatu di suaranya yang tidak bisa kumengerti.

Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi, tapi tidak, sebelum itu dia menampar bokongku dan membuatku terlonjak, lalu meremas pantatku. Aku mendengar dia terkekeh dari kamar mandi dan aku merasakan pipiku terbakar ketika aku mencoba melupakan yang baru saja terjadi dan pergi ke ranjang. Mencoba memproses segalanya yang sudah terjadi.

Tapi kemudian aku ingat Camerri. Oh God, aku melupakan anakku sendiri. Bodohnya aku?! Aku bangun dengan cepat dan lari keluar kamar dengan tenang sebisaku sebelum menemukan masuk ke kamar Cam. Dia sedang duduk di lantai dan bermain dengan bonekanya.

"Mwommy!" Dia memekik ketika aku masuk ke kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa tentang Cam. Dia tidak harusnya masih bangun selarut ini.

"Hey honey. Ayo ganti pakaian." Kataku sambil menggandeng tangannya dan menuntunnya ke kamar mandi dengan sebuah piyama.

"Mwommy, apakah kau dan Sai menikah?" Aku berhenti di tempat dan dia menatapku dengan tertarik.

"Umm tidak, _darling_." Kataku ketika dia melepaskan pakaiannya dengan bantuanku dan masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Aku memandikannya ketika dia menggumamkan lagu pernikahan.

"Kalian berdua hwarusnya seperti Anna dan Cwistoph. Hehe." Kikiknya dan aku menatapnya dengan mata terbuka. Aku tahu hal-hal Frozen sudah mengambil alih pikiran Cam. Aku dan Sai menikah psshhhht itu adalah lelucon. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengobrol dengan pria macam dia, _please_.

.

.

.

.

Camerri bermain di bak mandi dan aku membasuh rambutnya ketika dia mencipratkan air kemana-mana. Ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan air dingin mengenai bokongku yang hampir telanjang, aku tahu siapa pendobrak itu.

"Oh haiiii." Camerri memekik dan melambai. Mencipratiku dengan air.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kamar?" Katanya sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku tidak memberinya perhatian dan menyamponi rambut bayiku. "Kutanya kau!" Dia tidak berteriak tapi suaranya membuatku terjengkang sedikit. Cam menatapku, lalu Sai. Menatapku lagi, lalu Sai.

Aku selesai membasuh rambut dan tubuhnya, lalu meraih handuk. Membantu Camerri keluar dari bak mandi dan menggendongnya di lenganku. Dia kecil dan banyak orang mengira dia baru mau usia 2. Tapi dia bayi pintarku, jadi aku tidak peduli.

"Mwommy, berhenti." Pekiknya dibawah handuk ketika aku mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Aku tertawa padanya dan dia juga tertawa. Aku memakaikannya pakaian dengan cepat sehingga dia tidak akan sakit dan membaringkannya ke kasur.

Aku tahu Sai masih berdiri disana, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menidurkan Cam dan mencium dahinya sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya dengan Sai mengekoriku.

Ketika aku akan membuka pintu kamar kami, Sai meletakkan tangannya dan memereperku. Nafasku putus-putus di tenggorokan dan aku merasakan diriku di sudutkan di pintu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu ketika kita sudah masuk." Hatiku mencelus dan aku merasakan kepanikan merambatiku.

Dia pasti bohong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, nafasku pelan dan setiap saat aku bernafas, aku merasakan tubuh Sai semakin mendorongku.

Dia pasti bercanda, yang barusan kulakukan hanya meninggalkan kamarnya lima menit untuk bertemu anakku atau mungkin ini adalah fakta dimana dia memberitahuku siapa kelompoknya dan sekarang dia harus membunuhku hanya untuk memastikan "geng"nya aman. Oh Tuhan, tidak. Kebenarannya adalah aku tahu dia bisa melakukan hal ini. Aku hanya tidak berpikir dia akan melakukannya sekarang. Aku tidak berpikir. Idiotidiotidiotidiot.

Kau tidak pernah berpikir lebih dulu idiot idiot idiot. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri dalam mental nyaris ribuan kali sebelum berputar perlahan. Tangan Sai masih di pintu, menahanku dan aku takut pada tatapannya, tapi aku masih menemukan semangat untuk berdiri. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum melawan. Tatapannya yang gelap dan dinginnya orb itu membuatku tiba-tiba kehilangan kepercayaan diri.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku." Kataku dengan kemurkaan mengambil alih tubuhku.

"Oh, tapi aku akan melakukannya." Katanya dengan senyum iblis yang membuatnya benar-benar sangat hot. Lihat, aku malah terkesima, tapi aku punya hal lain untuk di khawatirkan.

"Kenapa?" Kataku. Dia menggeleng dan merendahkan kepalanya sedikit, menyebabkan dia menggelitiki dahi. Itulah sedekat apa kami. Aku merutuk diriku sendiri.

"Karena aku suka melihatmu _menggeliat_." Kikiknya. Aku cemberut dan hampir jatuh ketika pintu di belakangku terbuka. "Masuk." Dia tidak mau berargumen lagi dan mengunci pintu dari dalam kali ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku. Nafasku putus-putus ketika dia mematikan lampu, meninggalkanku sepenuhnya dalam kegelapan dengan seorang psikopat. Aku merasakan tangan dinginnya menyisir rambutku dan aku terayun ke belakang mencoba berpegangan padanya.

"Apa kau suka _game_ , nona Namikaze?" Aku berjingkat pada bagaimana dia menyebut nama belakangku, menyebabkan lututku lemas. Aku menyemangati diriku untuk menatap sekitar, tapi aku tidak melihat apapun.

"Tidak, tapi kelihatannya kau suka main _Marco Polo_ dalam gelap. Kau tahu Uchiwa, aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai anak umur 2." Aku tertawa pada komentarku dan menyeringai sedikit pada bagaimana aku mencoba mengucap nama belakangnya.

"Ya, aku suka itu. _Ilmio caro you igio care con me_?" [trans: sayangku, kau peduli padaku, sayang?]

Aku tergugu ketika nafas mint Sai menggelitiki telingaku. Aku merasakan tangan dinginnya meremat pinggangku dan membuatku tercekat.

"Biarkan aku pergi, bodoh! _Fucktard_! Aku benci kau dan wajah bodohmu, juga permainan bodohmu, serta bahasa Italiamu. Ingin dengar apa yang kupikirkan tentangmu, teme? _Je pense quevo retrou du cul avec un pas de cerveu manger ma merde._ " [trans: kupikir kau lahir dengan _stupidity. Eat that shit_. \ _sumpah ini rancu dan otak gue absolutely rancu_ ]

Aku menyeringai pada provokasiku, tapi aku hanya mendengar keheningan. Tangan Sai masih di pinggangku, membuatku menggeliat.

"Kau tahu, sayang, kau benar-benar mencoba merendahkanku." Katanya dengan amarah yang mulai mendidih.

"Benar!" Kataku, tapi dengan cepat aku menyesalinya ketika aku dihempaskan ke seberang ruangan. Punggungku membentur tembok dengan keras dan aku merasakan udara yang kubutuhkan menghilang dan aku berusaha keras sadar. Aku merasakan air mataku melelehi pipiku ketika aku merengek. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika Sai mendengar tangisanku.

"Naruto." Bisiknya sebelum berjongkok di sampingku dan warna putih mulai menguasai mataku. Dia meraih rambutku, tapi aku menghempas tangannya.

"Tinggalkan aku." Kataku diantara cegukan. Bagus, pria ini jahat dan pemarah. Dan sekarang dia jadi pria berkepribadian ganda dan, mempertimbangkan hal itu, sejujurnya aku tidak percaya dia.

"Tidak. Aku butuh kau mengatakan padaku beberapa hal tentangmu."

Apa dia bilang?!

"Dimana kau lahir?" Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan rapuh dan tergugu pada kemarahan yang sudah hilang dari matanya.

"Morocco." Kataku. Ya, aku adalah orang Afrika berkulit putih. Mereka ada, kau tahu.

Aku merasakan tubuhku sakit semua ketika dia mengangkatku.

"Turunkan aku!" Teriakku, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya, tapi dia malah menjatuhkanku di ranjang.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto Namikaze. Dan aku berdarah separuh Spanyol karena ayahku yang kemudian pindah ke Africa untuk menikahi ibuku. Itulah mengapa nama belakangku Namikaze dan aku tidak tahu darimana Naruto berasal, jadi jangan tanya aku. Kami pindah ke Amerika karena ayahku dan pekerjaan bodohnya. Aku benci strawberry dan aku tidak pernah suka ikan, kecuali buatan ibuku.."

"..Aku suka musik, tapi lebih suka lagi pada seni. Jadi aku memutuskan pergi ke Julliard dan kemudian sebuah bayi muncul di hidupku. Aku kehilangan kontak dengan ayah dan ibuku karena ayahku tidak percaya jika Cam bukanlah anakku dan kemudian aku dan Cam hidup bahagia. Aku bahagia karena tidak harus membuktikan lagi jika aku lebih baik dari saudara-saudaraku. Lalu seorang brengsek mencoba membuat hidupku berantakan dan aku menyerahkan akhir hidupku padanya setelah kupikir dia mematahkan rusukku." Aku tercekat pada rasa sakit di rusukku dan menatap langsung mata Sai.

"Aku tidak butuh semua itu. Aku hanya butuh hal remeh untuk meyakinkanku jika kau tidak gegar otak." Katanya tanpa emosi.

Wow betapa baiknya dia! Tidak! Yang benar saja!

"Aku ingin tidur." Hanya itu yang mampu kuucapkan.

"Tidak."

Beri aku alasan kenapa dia tidak membiarkanku melupakan rasa sakit dan membiarkanku tidur.

"Maaf?" Racauku ketika dia bangun dan mulai melucuti celananya. Pipiku memerah bahkan pada orang sepertinya yang dengan kejam dan buruknya memberiku rasa sakit secara fisik. Selanjutnya dia melepas kaosnya dan merangkak naik ke bawah selimut, tepat di sampingku.

"Karena kau mungkin saja gegar atau apapun atau sesuatu yang patah dan aku tidak butuh kau mati dalam tidurmu, terlebih tidak di ranjangku." Aku cemberut pada ucapannya dan bangun sekalem sebisaku, mencoba tidak membuatku sakit lagi.

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan lampu. Merasakan pusing pada cerahnya lampu itu sebelum menutup pintu, aku melangkah ke cermin raksasa di atas washtafel modis, yang mana itu pasti mahal.

Aku membungkuk dan rasa sakit membuatku mundur sedikit. Kepalaku pusing dan aku mencoba berpikir. Pria itu berbahaya. Aku harus berusaha melarikan diri dari Sai sebelum dia membunuhku atau…anakku.

Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk rencana melarikan diri. Aku meraih ujung kaos yang sudah pasti milik Sai dan melepaskannya, meninggalkanku hanya dengan bra dan celana dalam. Aku cemberut pada beberapa memar yang menghiasi tubuh atasku dan tersemat di atas rusukku.

Owowowowowwowowowow. Hanya itu yang kupikirkan sambil berusaha mengenakan kembali kaosku. Aku menghela nafas ketika gagal dan mencoba lagi, namun hanya rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi yang kudapat.

"Apakah kau butuh bantuan?" Aku berputar dengan cepat. Rasa sakitku semakin menjadi. Aku mulai merasakan pusing lagi namun aku tidak akan kalah kali ini. Aku akan mempertahankan harga diriku.

"Tidak, aku baik." Kataku ketika aku bangun perlahan.

"Kau tidak baik." Serunya sebelum berjalan padaku dan meraih kaosnya di lantai. Aku tersentak ketika tangan dingin Sai mengenai kulit telanjangku saat dia menarik turun kaosku perlahan. Aku menghela nafas dan mulai berjalan ke pintu. Untungnya dia tidak menghentikanku dan hanya mengekoriku tanpa suara.

Aku menyelimuti diriku dan menggigil pada rasa sakit, tapi aku menutup mataku. Aku tidak mungkin bisa tidur, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin bicara dengan Sai sepanjang malam, jadi aku berpura-pura tidur.

Aku merasakan ranjangnya bergoyang dan aku tahu dia ada di sebelahku.

"Kau tidak seharusnya merendahkanku, Naruto." Aku menggigil pada cara Sai memanggil namaku. Aku tidak berucap apapun, karena kuyakin ini bijkasana menjaga mulutku tetap bungkam. "Aku punya kau dan anakmu di kepalan tangangan dan dengan satu kedipan mata, aku bisa mengambil segalanya darimu." Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyusup ke kakiku dan membuatku menggigil pada sengatan-sengatan itu. Aku menatap mataku rapat dan menggigit bibirku.

Tubuh Sai memancarkan kehangatan ketika dia mendekatiku. Punggungku membentur tubuh depannya karena aku tidak bisa menghadap padanya. Aku mencoba menenangkan jantungku, tapi itu bahkan berdetak lebih keras dari rongrongan seekor gajah. Aku ketakutan dan tergugah pada saat yang sama. Ini membuatku pusing.

"Kau tidak mengerti ini, Naruto." Aku tidak berani untuk menggerakkan tubuhku, bahkan ototku. Kuharap dia akan berpikir aku sudah tidur dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Kau mengerti? Jawab aku, aku tahu kau tidak tidur." Aku tidak menjawab dan memastikan tidak menggerakkan satupun ototku.

"Oke, jangan bicara. Aku menikmati keheninganmu. Kau itu satu-satunya yang sangat menjengkelkan dan sebenarnya aku sudah bertemu banyak orang menjengkelkan. Kau yang paling parah." Dia berhenti berbicara setelah itu dan aku merasakan nafasnya di bahuku ketika dia merengkuhku lewat paha.

Aku membayangkan dia sudah tidur dan aku sangat amat kesakitan dengan posisi ini. Jadi aku berbalik menghadap Sai, membuat tangannya kini menyelip dan membungkus pinggangku. Aku menghela nafas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kupegang sampai dia menarikku ke dadanya yang sekeras batu. Jantungku berdentum ketika dia mengusakkan hidungnya ke leherku. Aku mendongak dan dengan ragu meletakkan tanganku untuk jatuh ke rambut Sai. Aku bermain dengan anak rambutnya dan merasakan kelembutannya. Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang sangat damai ketika tidur, tapi sekonyong-konyong jadi monster ketika bangun.

Sai begerak lagi, kali ini membuat wajahku melesak di perpotongan lehernya dan pipi Sai ada di pucuk kepalaku. Aku meletakkan tanganku di dadanya dan mencoba membuat jarak diantara kami. Tapi tidak bisa, apalagi ketika tangan Sai merengkuhku dengan erat, yang mana hal ini juga membuat rasa sakitku semakin menjadi setiap ada gerakan.

Aku menyusuri otot di dada Sai dan menuju ke lengannya. Dia menggeram sedikit. Aku mendongak dan menemukan dia terbangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ini dia si tuan pemarah.

Aku mencari jawaban, tapi nanti pasti dia bakal membalikkan ucapanku.

"Aku –umm"

"Jangan berhenti." Itu adalah yang dia ucapkan sebelum kembali menutup matanya lagi. Dengan ragu aku menggerakkan jariku sepanjang dada Sai. Apa yang kulakukan? Aku mencoba membersihkan otakku, tapi jantung berdentum di telangaku dan aku merasa aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik karena kedekatan kami yang intim.

"Sai, kau masih bangun?" Aku mengela nafas ketika tidak ada jawaban dan hanya deru nafas di keheningan.

"Tidak, tidurlah." Suara Sai yang husky membuat pikiranku kembali.

"Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Jangan menanyakannya, jangan menanyakannya, jangan menanyakannya. Kau hanya akan jadi bodoh, jangan menanyakan hal yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya.

"Apa? Aku tidak punya waktu semalaman." Sai menuntut dan mengeluarkan sebuah geraman.

"Pernahkan kau membunuh seseorang?" Aku membiarkan pertanyaan itu keluar dari lidahku dan aku merasakan tubuh Sai berubah kaku.

"Kita berdua sudah tahu jawabannya." Jawab Sai. Aku menggerakkan tanganku di sepanjang dadanya, mencoba untuk berfikir.

"Berapa banyak?" Aku menelan dengan berat. "Berapa banyak yang kau bunuh?" Aku mendongak pada mata Sai yang terbentengi dari emosi. Dia menunduk padaku dan cemberut. Aku melipat bibirku ke dalam dan menunggu jawabannya.

"Naruto, jika kau ingin aku jujur, aku sudah lupa pada hitungannya." Jantungku mencelus akan hal ini dan itu karena aku mengharapkan jawaban berbeda darinya. Padahal aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Apa kau suka seni, Mr. Uchiwa?" Aku mengalihkan subjeknya dengan cepat kearah sesuatu yang lain.

"Tergantung, aku bukan seseorang yang suka menggambar." Sai bergerak, mengubah posisi menjadi aku persis di atasnya. Aku tercekat pada perubahan posisis yang tiba-tiba, yang mana hal ini membuat dia menyeringai. Dia merubahnya lagi menjadi berbaring di atasku dan lengannya mengungkungku.

"Oh?" Aku merasakan pipiku merona. Dia mengangguk dan aku bisa melihat itu dengan mudah di kegelapan.

"Jadi katakan padaku, Naruto. Apa kau suka seni?" Aku tersenyum pada hal ini dan jika aku menjawab 'ya' dengan simple, itu tidak akan mengakhiri percakapan ini. Ini adalah obrolan paling baik dan mungkin satu-satunya obrolan baik yang pernah kupunya dengan Sai dan aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya sekarang.

"Ya, ya. Itu adalah sebuah bentuk pengekspresian.. dan itulah bagaimana aku mengekspresikan diriku. Aku cinta seni dan kupikir semua orang harusnya juga suka atau mungkin paling tidak tertarik pada itu." Aku mendongak di kegelapan dan ketika dia hanya menatapku, aku menggeliat sambil menggigit bibirku.

Jemari Sai mengeluarkan bibirku dengan sebuah gerakan lambat. "Hentikan itu." Katanya. Aku ragu-ragu menggigit bibirku lagi, tapi tidak. aku membeku ketika ibu jarinya menyusuri bibirku. Nafasku tercekat dan aku merasakan jantungku berdentum cepat.

" _Avete belle labbrailmio amore non dovresterovinare_." [trans: kau punya bibir berbetuk hati yang indah, aku tidak bisa menghentikan ini]

Aku nyaris merengek pada darah Italia Sai dan mengutuk diriku sendiri karena menyerah pada pelajaran Italia saat di SMA dulu.

Sai sangat dekat sekarang dan bibirnya menyapu milikku, bergerak melingkar. Aku menutup mataku dan menggeram, tidak bisa bernafas, tidak bisa berpikir, tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa berhenti. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Apa artinya itu?" Aku berbisik dengan bibir yang masih bersentuhan dan segala sengatan-sengatan ini membuatku pusing.

"Sshh."

Aku mematuhi perintah diamnya dan dengan cepat menutup mataku. Kurasakan aku kehilangan nafas.

" _Sir, sir_! Ikutlah denganku, ada kecelakaan!" Sai sekonyong-konyong bangkit dariku dan meninggalkanku di ranjang dengan posisi canggung. Dia meraih pakaiannya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Itu tadi Juugo yang datang mengabari Sai dan sekarang ketika melihat dia lebih malu-malu ketimbang diriku sendiri, itu wajar. Lampunya sekarang menyala dan pipinya terciprat noda pink lucu. _Oh tidak!_ pasti itulah yang ada di fikirannya.

Sai kembali setelah 5 menit dengan pakaian yang sudah terpasang dan siap untuk pergi. Dia tidak melirikku sama sekali ketika pergi. _Setan kecil brengsek_. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku dan kembali tidur, tapi tidak bisa. Aku hanya terjaga disana sampai matahari terbit dan aku tahu aku ini sekitar jam 5 pagi.

Aku menutup mataku dan membiarkan rasa lelah mengambil alihku menuju kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**


	5. 5th

Mataku terbuka ketika aku mendengar jengkangan dari pintu. Aku tidak berani berbalik atau membuka mataku lagi, karena aku sudah tahu siapa itu. Dan aku benar-benar tidak butuh obrolan macam apapun setelah kejadian semalam. Tapi kemudian dia berjalan persis menjauh dari ranjang dan membanting pintu kamar mandi sambil menyalakan lampu dengan kasar. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat jam terlebih dahulu.

Ini hanya sejam setelah aku menutup mataku dan matahari juga masih mengintip sedikit. Aku menoleh ke kamar mandi dimana setengah dari tubuh Sai kelihatan ketika dia mencuci tangan dan mengurai dasinya pada saat yang bersamaan. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku, melainkan noda darah yang munutupi pakaiannya.

Apa yang terjadi?!

Aku bangun dengan tergesa dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak mendongak atau mengalihkan pandangan dari tangannya. Aku tahu dia sedang frustasi dari bagaimana cara dia menarik dasinya dan memukul wastafel.

Aku menyentuh lengan atasnya dan membuat dia mendongak padaku.

Aku tergugu pada tatapan kelam dan berbahayanya. Kutelan ludah sebelum mengambil langkah mendekat padanya dan mengambil alih dasinya. Kurasakan tatapannya ada di dahiku ketika aku dengan mudah selesai dengan simpul dan menarik dasinya lewat kepala.

Tinju Sai terkepal dan berdarah. Dia juga bernafas keras, membuat kemarahan yang sedang ia rasakan benar-benar terlihat. Aku meraih salah satu kepalan tangannya dan mempertemukan mata kami.

Atasannya kulepas dengan hati-hati layaknya dia adalah anak rapuh berusia 3 dan bukannya seorang pria yang jarinya sedang di leherku. Ketika aku selesai, aku meletakkan kemejanya ke atas mesin cuci. Pikiranku buyar kemana-mana ketika aku bergetar meraih sabuk Sai. Tangannya menangkap milikku dan aku mendongak.

"Aku bisa melakukan sisanya." Begitu kata Sai.

Aku mengangguk dan melihatnya berbalik ke mesin cuci dan mencuci pakaiannya. Bahu milik Sai sangatlah lebar dan tubuhnya terstruktur dengan sempurna. _Six pack_ di perutnya itu bagus dan lengannya berotot namun tidak berlebihan, sempurna. Tatapannya membuat dia terlihat lebih tua dan dia diberkahi dengan wajah penuh masalah. Itu wajar jika mengatakan pria ini mempesona.

Aku terbatuk dengan canggung dan mengenyahkan segala pikiran ngelantur itu sebelum piranku tambah kemana-mana.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sai menghentikan segala yang sedang ia lakukan, yaitu menaruh pakaiannya dan menutup mesin cuci, lalu berbalik padaku. Aku menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar dan dengan bijaksana memutuskan mengambil langkah mundur. Aku takut kami akan mengulang apa yang terjadi.

Dia menyadari hal itu. "Kami disergap di lokasi transaksi." Kata Sai layaknya ini adalah hal yang sudah jelas.

"Oh jadi kau bertransaksi dengan orang-orang Indian?" Kataku mencoba mengembalikan moodnya, tapi dia tidak tertawa atau menyeringai atau bergerak.

"Tidak."

"Jadi apa yang sedang kalian transaksikan?" Matanya mulai menggelap dan aku menyesali pertanyaan terakhirku. Ayahku selalu berkata laki-laki punya urusannya sendiri.

"Narkoba dan wanita."

Rahangku membentur lantai. Dia bilang apa tadi?!

Oh Tuhan, please, katakan saja polisi berhasil meringkus mereka. Oh my, jantungku meloncat saat ini.

"Siapa yang menyergapmu?" Aku bertanya ketika dia menyugar rambutnya dan kembali menatapku dengan cepat.

"Orang yang kuajak bertransaksi. Dia membunuh sebagian besar orangku sebelum aku datang." Wow, kelihatannya aku masuk terlalu dalam. Aku sudah mendengarkan dengan baik dan mencoba untuk mundur ketika Sai bergerak mendekat, tapi aku malah jatuh di lantai.

"Oh. Aku minta maaf." Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakan itu tapi aku pikir dia pasti sekarang sedang berduka, hanya saja ucapannya selanjutnya membuatku berubah fikiran.

"Yaah, mereka sudah tahu resikonya ketika mereka bergabung dan mereka pada dasarnya mati ketika menandatangani nama mereka di buku kontrakku."

Aku tergugu pada betapa kejamnya dia.

Amarahku meluap sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya dan aku tergugu pada nada bicaraku yang kejam. "Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu? Mereka mati untukmu! Kau harusnya menghormati mereka atau –atau-atau menghubungi keluarga mereka." Aku merentangkan tanganku dan ini pasti membuatku terlihat seperti flamingo liar.

"Hm bagaimana bisa aku tahu itu yang akan kau katakan." Begitu jawab Sai ketika dia berjalan ke lemarinya dan mengambil pakaian.

"Kau pergi?" Aku bertanya penasaran, dia mengangguk sebelum meraih tas packing dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Berkemas. Sekarang. Juga untuk Camerri. Kita akan menemui orang tuaku beberapa hari." Aku tidak punya waktu untuk protes ketika dia berjalan ke kamar mandi lagi dan menutup pintu. Aku menyelinap ke kamar Cam ketika dia tidur dan meraih pakaian untuk ia kenakan nanti.

Ketika aku kembali dengan perkakasnya, Sai keluar dari kamar mandi dan berpakaian rapi seperti tadi tidak mengalami kegagalan melepas dasi. Dia mengangguk padaku sebelum meninggalkan kamar. Dia tidak berbalik dan membuatku penasaran. Jadi aku mengikutinya.

Aku melihat dia bergerak ke kamar Camerri dan masuk dengan tenang sebelum membubuhkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Cam dan berbisik sesuatu. Mata Cam perlahan terbuka dan dia tersenyum pada Sai. Sai balas tersenyum, ini membuatku terkejut karena dia jarang tersenyum seperti itu. Dia mengatakan pada Cam untuk kembali tidur, lalu meninggalkan kamar. Aku berlari kembali ke kamar ketika dia berjalan turun ke tangga.

Penasaran, sangat penasaran.

Aku menepis dulu itu untuk sekarang dan berkemas pakaian untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Ketika aku selesai, aku duduk di ranjang dan menunggu Sai kembali. Kemudian aku pikir ini saatnya mandi… dan kemudian berpakaian dengan atasan putih gading dan jeans.

Lalu aku pergi ke kamar Cam dan membantunya bersiap.

Dia tidak berhenti berbicara tentang betapa menyenangkannya tinggal disini dan bagaimana dia suka menghabiskan hari dengan main bersama anak lainnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan padanya aku senang ketika dia senang.

Ketika Sai kembali dan menjungkalkan pintu, aku memegangi Cam, tapi anak itu malah berlari pada Sai dan bertanya apa ia bisa mengggandeng tangan Sai. Sai tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum mengambil tangan kecil itu dengan tangannya. Aku tercekat dan merasakan sesuatu menamparku. Bagaimana jika dia mengambil Camerri dariku?

Tapi itu juga membuatku tersenyum sampai pippiku terbakar, bahkan sampai kami masuk ke mobil. Kami berkendara dengan tenang, sementara Cam bermain dengan bonekanya.

"Apakah kau dan mommy menikah?" Kepalaku berputar pada Camerri, begitu juga dengan Sai. Terimakasih Tuhan, karena kami sedang di lampu merah.

"Apa?" Sai bertanya. Cam tertawa dan menepuk pipinya dengan tangan kecil itu.

"Maksudku kau tidur di kasur yang sama dan kau sayang mommy, 'kan? Jadi kau akan menikah."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan meraung pada bagaimana Cam menjelaskan.

"Tidak, sweety. Mainlah dengan bonekamu, oke?" Dia mengangguk dan kembali pada bonekanya. Aku memerah dan menoleh ke jendela, menghindari tatapan Sai.

Ketika kami mencapai mansion raksasa, mataku keluar dari rongganya. Rumahnya besar dengan air mancur di tengahnya dan berbeda dengan orang kaya lain, mobilnya berjejer di jalanan yang mana juga besar.

Orang-orangnya membuat halaman indah dan memotong tanaman dengan sangat bagus, membuat segalanya sempurna. Ketika kami keluar dari mobil, aku meraih Cam dan menggelitikinya ketika dia berontak, berkata dia bisa menjatuhkan bonekanya. Aku tertawa. Beberapa pria dalam balutan setelan datang dan menjabat tangan Sai sebelum meraih tas packing dari bagasi dan membawanya masuk ke rumah.

Kami berjalan masuk ke rumah dan mulutku jatuh karena ini sangat indah, sangat amatlah indah. Ketika kami masuk lebih dalam, ada salah satu pelayan lelaki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Leonardo. Dia menggiring kami ke ruang tamu.

Aku menyadari satu atau dua dari lukisanku ada di dekorasi rumah ini.

"Itu…"

"Ya, itu milikmu." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sai ketika dia duduk di sofa berwarna krem dan Camerri duduk bermain dengan bonekanya dan mempesona semua orang. Dia menggunakan dress cantik berwarna pink dan sebuah tiara di kepalanya. Itu adalah pakaian dari bibiku dan kakakku mendapatkan tiara yang cocok. Aku merindukan kakakku. Aku tidak pernah bicara dengannya lagi sejak Sai 'menculik' kami.

"Kenapa, dear? Oh senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi." Kami berdiri, baik Sai dan aku, ketika orang tuanya masuk ruangan. Mereka melihatku dan senyum mereka melebar. Tapi ibu Sai berjalan menuju Sai dan terpaku sesaat sebelum bertanya lirih dengan bahasa Italia.

" _Checosahaifatto? Laprego di dirmiche non ha ancorarapiscono la ragazza e suafiglia ne sa lei del nostrobuisnessfa a sapere I nostrinomi?_ " [trans: apa yang kau lakukan? sudah kubilang kan dia itu tidak bersalah. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu banyak tentang markas kita?]

Dia punya aksen Italia yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Aku berdiri disana seperti idiot ketika Sai hanya menggeleng.

Lalu ibu Sai kedengaran seperti menceramahi Sai.

Dia menghela nafas dan mempersilahkan kami untuk datang ke ruang makan dan mendapatkan beberapa kukis serta teh. Aku memberitahu Cam jika dia bisa tinggal dan bermain jika dia ingin. Camerri mengatakan okay sebelum kami pergi ke ruang makan. Mereka punya meja yang indah dan begitu juga yang memiliki meja itu. Ibu Sai punya rambut hitam panjang dengan pin cantik dan dress koktail yang juga cantik ketika ayah Sai mengenakan setelan.

"Bu, berikan aku kukis."

Ibu Sasuke kelihatan kecewa dan dia menggerutu. "Jangan panggil aku ibu! Apakah benar kau menculik wanita ini!" Mataku melebar. Sai menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengabaikan ibunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sai mendongak dan memukul meja ketika ibunya memanggilnya seperti itu.

Mataku melebar dan mulutku terbuka. Oh Tuhan, namanya. Nama itu ada di semua selebaran dan majalah. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu dia adalah salah satu dari pria paling kaya dan… sekarang dia jadi mafia.

"Apa?" Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan ketika semua orang menoleh padaku. Oh no oh my.

"Oh dear, please. Mengertilah jika kami tidak bisa mengatakan padamu tentang nama asli kami karena well… kupikir kau tahu kenapa. Dan darling, maaf semua orang sudah bohong padamu."

Aku mulai berpikir pada bagaimana orang lain memanggil Sai dengan tidak nyaman. Kenapa aku sangat bodoh? Semua terasa masuk akal sekarang.

"Oh Tuhan, please, katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi." Aku meletakkan tanganku ke kepala dan mulai merasa sakit, membuat ruangan ini serasa berputar.

"Honey, bernafaslah. Tenang!"

Aku mencoba, tapi aku hanya tidak bisa menerima segalanya.

"Biar kutebak, nama kalian bukan Fuku dan Mito, 'kan?"

Mereka menggeleng.

Aku sudah menjual lukisanku pada penculikku!

"Namaku adalah Mikoto dan suamiku, Fugaku." Aku mencoba menerimanya dan berpura-pura tidak terpengaruh terhadap hal itu, tapi kepalaku malah semakin cenat-cenut. Aku melesakkan diriku di kursi dan membuat Sai… maksudku Sasuke meloncat mendekatiku dengan mata onyxnya.

Itu adalah mata yang kulihat sebelum aku beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa sakit yang mendera kepalaku membuatku gila. Apakah aku sedang datang bulan? Hey, setiap gadis pasti bertanya hal yang sama ketika mereka bangun dengan mata tidak mau terbuka dan kepala atau perutnya sakit.

Ini pasti masih dini hari karena aku tidak menemukan Cam berusaha membangunkanku dan aku tentu saja tidak terlambat kerja. Atau mungkin saja! Aku bangun di ranjang asing dan menemukan mata onyx yang tidak ingin kulihat, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun.

"Bangun~ bangun~" Katanya tanpa emosi. Dia duduk di sebelahku. Aku berbaring ke bantalku lagi dan menutup mataku dengan erat. _Tidurlah, Naruto. Tidurlah dan dia tidak akan mengganggu ketika kau tidur_. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa membodohi Sai.. Sasuke- terserahlah panggilannya siapa. Jadi aku melakukan yang kuanggap bijaksana dengan memegang erat celanaku dan duduk menatap Sasuke. Dia tidak bergerak, bahkan ekspresinya tidak berubah.

"Dimana Cam? Aku harus pulang, begitu juga dengan anakku." Dalam mental, aku bertepuk tangan pada keberanianku yang entah darimana munculnya.

"Kau dan aku tahu betul kau akan terus tinggal disini, begitu juga dengannya. Dia sedang bermain dengan adikku."

Ini tidak akan mudah seperti menjentikkan jari. Dan ini yang membuatku jengkel. Sasuke pikir dia sangat mampu mendominasi semua orang! Yaahh tidak hari ini!

"Dengarkan ini, pengacau. Aku tidak peduli siapa kau! Sudah cukup dengan segala omong kosongmu Sa-Sasuke! Bodo amat dengan namamu! Jadi jangan urusi kami!"

Kekehan Sasuke adalah yang paling menakutiku. Itu tidak seperti 'Oh wo lucunya' kekehan, tapi itu adalah kekehan rendah yang menakutkan. Bibirnya bahkan tidak bergerak banyak ketika dia melakukan itu.

Aku menggerakkan pantatku mundur ketika Sasuke mendekatiku. Aku tidak butuh dia menguliahiku tentang hal lain. Mata onyxnya membuatku tergugu dan aku dibuat tidak bisa berkata ketika dia mengusap anak rambutku. Aku tidak berani bergerak ketika dia menanggalkan jaket dan mengurai dasinya. Secara otomatis, aku melihat pistol yang ada diantara sabuk dan pingganggnya. Itu tidak mudah untuk di lewatkan ketika dia kembali padaku dengan wajah menakutkan.

Aku tidak bergerak dari posisiku sampai Sasuke meraih pahaku dan menarikku merapat padanya. Sekarang wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

Aku kehilangan oksigen. Kepalaku pusing ketika dia menatapku rendah dengan tatapan panasnya.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Ms. Namikaze. Kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya." Suaranya rendah dan serak, membuatku pusing. Aku tidak memproses apa yang dia katakan dan udara sekarang jadi tebal ketika tangannya menyusup di pahaku.

Seperti sebuah insting, aku meletakkan tanganku pada Sasuke untuk berpegangan sebelum dia meraih ujung jeansku. Itulah ketika sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku. Oh yeah, itu tidak berhasil dulu, tapi kupikir aku patut mencoba lagi. Aku mengambil langkah pasti dan menggapai dasinya sebelum mundur dan menarik Sasuke kerahku. Dia melayang di atasku. Tatapan matanya yang panas tidak sekalipun pergi dari milikku.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan merambatkannya, mengusapkan bibirku ke garis rahang Sasuke. Dia mengeraskan rahang dan seketika kaku. Aku memindahkan bibir bawahku turun sepanjang rahang dan lehernya.

Aku menggeram ketika jari Sasuke mengais pahaku. Tangannya meninggalkan sensasi panas di kulitnya. Lalu aku memindahkan tanganku ke depan, ke lengannya dan perlahan berpindah ke tulang belakangnya serta menekankan jariku di kulitnya. Peganganku lalu kembali ketika aku meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di sisi mulutnya dan satu lagi di rahangnya.

 _Sedikit lagi, Naruto, sedikit lagi._

Kepalaku pusing dan jantungku menggelepar di dada. Tekanan dan suasana panas diantara kami sangat terasa, tapi rasa dingin yang kurasakan dari pistol membuatku kembali tersadar. Sebelum dia bisa bereaksi, aku menerjangnya dan menodongkan pistol itu ke kepala Sai. Dia tidak berkedip, tidak bergerak dan tidak menampakkan satu emosi pun ketika dia mengarahkan senjatanya ke pelipisnya sendiri.

"Kuakui, Naruto. _Si giocabene_." [trans: kau main dengan baik]

Bahasa Italia milik Sasuke membuat lututku menegang dan nafsu menguasaiku, tapi aku tidak membiarkannya. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Bicaralah dengan bahasa yang kumengerti, sialan!" Aku tercekat.

Bagus, Sasuke mengalahkanku sekarang. Dia mendekatiku seperti dia tidak takut akan nyawanya. Dia pasif layaknya batu.

"Aku lupa jika daya tangkapmu lebih rendah dari level manusia manapun."

 _Dia hanya memprovokasimu, Naruto, kau akan baik-baik saja._

Sasuke bergerak lebih dekat ketika aku mundur. Sekarang segalanya sudah tidak seperti rencana. Sasukelah yang seharusnya mundur dan ketakutan. Hal yang kutahu selanjutnya adalah aku mendengar suara klik dan punggungku menyentuh dinding di belakangku. Sialan, berapa banyak senjata yang dimiliki pria ini.

"Kau mungkin ingin memikirkan lagi langkah selanjutnya yang mau kau ambil dengan bijaksana, miss Namikaze." Aku tergugu dan semakin pusing pada bagaimana dia mengucapkan namaku. _Itu bukan apa-apa, Naruto, bertahanlah._

Pikirkan, pikirkan! Oh aku mengarahkan pistol ku ke _juniornya_ –atau mungkin itu _senior, oh my_ aku penasaran seb- jorok, Naruto, jorok!

Sasuke terkekeh. Kekehan yang dalam dan menurunkan keberanianku dan menodongkan pistol miliknya ke payudara kiriku. Aku tergugu pada sentuhan itu dan menurunkan pistolku kearah _bolanya_. Aku berjengit pada kekehan setan Sasuke ketika dia semakin memerepetku dan menghapus jarak kami, lalu dia berguling ke samping. Peganganku pada pistol terlepas dan aku mendengar senjata itu jatuh ke lantai ketika senjata Sasuke masih di tempat.

Dia membawa pistolnya ke sisi kepalaku dan menjilat bibirnya sampai basah. Aku melihat itu seperti itu adalah tayangan _slow motion_ dan mencoba merilekskan jantungku. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa tenang dan udara di sekitarku mulai susah dihirup. Dan ketika tangan Sasuke bergerak menyusuri pinggangku dan turun ke pinggul, aku mengeluarkan dengusan.

 _Naruto, kuasai dirimu, jangan lakukan hal bodoh!_

Tapi aku adalah idiot. Jadi aku menggerakkan jariku ke bibir Sai dan mengusapnya. Sangat lembut dan pink. Aku menyusuri bibir atasnya dan bergerak ke bawah ketika tatapan Sasuke melubangi kepalaku. Aku berpindah lagi ke rahangnya. Sangat tajam. Ini bahkan lebih tajam dari kaca.

Ketika aku menggerakkan jariku turun ke dadanya, Sasuke menangkap tanganku dan memutar matanya seolah itu tanda jika dia mencoba memberitahuku sesuatu, sesuatu yang sudah jelas.

Aku menikmati perasaan hangat dari tangan Sasuke dan juga merasakan gelombang elektrik menggelitik dadaku.

"Naruto." Namaku terlontar dari suara serak Sasuke. Dia hanya berbisik, tapi itu mampu membuat jantungku berpacu sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Sangat dekat, Sasuke sangat dekat. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya sampai mata kami sejajar, tapi yang kudapat hanya sebuah sapuan di bibir dan dia bangkit dari tubuhku. Kulihat dia menyalakan sakelar menggunakan moncong pistolnya.

Aku tidak berani bergerak, punggungku masuk terplester di tembok dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya menatap Sasuke ketika pria itu menyugar rambutnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat dia seperti ini. Dia kelihatan marah, yang ini aku tidak ragu mengatakannya, tapi kali ini dia seperti kehilangan kontrolnya.

"Sasu-"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!" Yep dia mungkin tak terkontrol sekarang.

Aku berjengit pada seruannya dan dia bahkan kelihatan tidak peduli pada itu. Yang dia lakukan malah meninju dingding di dekatnya, menendang pojokan ranjang dan pergi menghentak-hentak seperti anak kecil. Aku kaget melihatnya, dan kupikir itu wajar. Sasuke mungkin sudah gila, atau semacamnya.

Sesuatu di dalam diriku merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat dan juga bingung sebenarnya, atas beberapa alasan tidak jelas. Jadi aku mencoba mengabaikannya dan berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ke tangga putar yang seperti memutari seluruh rumah dan diatasnya ada lampu Kristal raksasa.

Aku baru saja sampai di bawah tangga ketika lampunya tiba-tiba mati dan sebuah suara klik terdengar di belakangku. Itu suara pistol. Sebuah suara yang menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah mengatakan sebuah 'peringatan penyusup'. Sialan ada orang yang tau sistem keamanan rumah ini.

Aku merasakan sebuah besi dingin, tapi aku tidak melihat pistol itu. Aku hanya merasakan itu di menekan tenggorakku.

Kemudian gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memaksa mataku terbuka dan menutup kembali mataku ketika cahaya memburamkan penglihatanku. _Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?_ Aku berjengit ketika aku mendengar suara Sasuke menggelegar di ruangan ini.

"Kau ini dungu atau apa! Kau sudah tau dia disini dan kau sialan sekali mengabaikan perkataanku." Aku mendengar Sasuke berteriak, sangat jelas pada orang lain yang juga ada di ruangan ini.

Ketika aku membuka mataku lagi dan berkedip ribuan kali untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang jelas, aku melihat berapa banyak orang yang benar-benar ada di ruangan ini.

Ada tiga laki-laki dan satu wanita yang sedang memutar matanya pada Sasuke yang sedang berapi-api.

"Well maafkan aku kare-"

"Dia siuman." Salah satu dari laki-laki yang berpakaian kasual dengan kaos dan jeans berceletuk.

Sasuke berbalik padaku dengan cepat dan aku menyadari pada bagaimana kurang pakaiannya si wanita dan salah satu lelaki dibanding Sasuke dan dua pria lainnya yang ada di ruangan.

"Kepala..ku." Aku bergumam tapi mereka kelihatan tidak begitu mendengarku. Namun salah satu dari laki-laki yang mengenakan setelan hitam mengulurkan segelas air padaku dan sebutir Advil. Aku kemudian menyadari bahwa laki-laki lain yang juga mngenakan setelan itu adalah Juugo dari rumah Sasuke, salah satu yang menjaga kamarku. Aku mengirimkan sebuah senyuman kecil yang dibalas juga olehnya.

Ruangannya tiba-tiba saja jadi hening dan aku menunggu orang lain yang suka rela memecah keheningan ini.

"Tomasso yang biasa disebut Tom, tapi kau bebas memanggilku apapun." Kata si lelaki yang berpakaian kasual sambil mencium punggung tanganku. Aku merona ketika mata dalam nan hijau itu bertemu dengan milikku. Dia tampan dengan rambut coklat terang dan mata hijaunya. Kenyataannya semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini itu berwajah atraktif, hanya saja tidak ada yang mampu dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di pojokan ruangan.

"Naruto." Aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan suara lirih ketika Tom melemparkan senyuman.

"Nama yang indah untuk wanita cantik." Katanya.

Pipiku merona pada pujian itu.

" _Non si ottongono per Tom accoglienete. Bene persentaryi._ " [trans:bukan sebuah ajang penyambuta, Tom. Usaha yang bagus] Itu kata Sasuke.

Tom memaksakan sebuah senyum dan membebaskan tanganku sebelum seorang wanita mendekatiku. Menyelidikku dengan mata skeptis.

"Aku Bella, sepupu Sasuke." Kata wanita itu.

Aku menaikkan alisku dan dia tertawa sebelum menggerakkan kepalanya pada si kepala panas berwajah menyeramkan di pojokan yang beberapa menit lalu meneriakinya.

Dia tersenyum dan menyingkir ketika laki-laki yang tadi memberiku Advil mendekat. Dia tersenyum, mata hazelnya bertemu dengan milikku dan aku tersenyum balik. Dia mengambil tanganku dan mencium punggung tangan itu sebelum mengucapkan namaku dengan aksen Italianya yang sungguhan dalam. "Angelo."

Aku mengangguk dan mengamati ketika mereka semua berlalu keluar ruangan. Kecuali Juugo yang berbisik beberapa _mombojumbo_ bahasa Italia pada telinga bosnya dan keluar mengikuti yang lain.

Aku duduk disana dengan canggung sebelum memecah keheningan. "Dimana anakku?" Tanyaku.

Wajah Sasuke tetap impasif ketika dia berjalan ke pintu dan keluar kamar sebelum kembali lagi bersama Cam serta Dollynya di tangan kecil itu.

Dia mendongak dan matanya bersinar ketika melihatku.

"Mwommy!" Camerri berlari ke arahku dan aku membuka lengaku lebar-lebar supaya dia bebas menerjangku. Bonekanya menubruk wajahku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya tertawa dan tersenyum pada bayi kecilku.

"Mwommy mwommy, rumah ini swangaaat bwesaaar dan mereka punya kwolam renang dan tvnya bwesaaar di ruangan yang juga bwesaar. Mereka juga punya barang kweren dan Pwarker dan Tommy membiarkan aku bwermain game dengan Mario cart….Mereka juga punya dapur bwesaaar untuk- untuk-"

Aku tertawa dan itu memotong celotehannya. Dia tersenyum tulus padaku dan aku memberinya pelukan erat disertai ciuman.

"Aku senang kau bersenang-senang, baby, hanya saja ingat kau harus meminta ijin sebelum melakukan sesuatu karena ini bukan rumah kita dan jangan lupa untuk mengatakan tolong dan terima kasih."

Camerri nyengir ketika aku menggelitiki perutnya dan melemparkan senyuman penuh sebelum memberi hormat padaku. "Yes, mwommy!" Dia melonjak sebelum meloncat turun dari pangkuanku dan berlari ke arah Sasuke. Dia berdiri sambil mengayunkan tangannya di depan pria itu. Sasuke menunduk padanya. "Bisakah aku pergi main?" Tanya Cam.

Sasuke menganggu mengiyakan dan gadisku nyengir lalu berlari keluar kamar.

Sebuah senyum masih terplester di wajahku ketika boneka pink Cam menghilang di balik pintu.

"Sepupuku pikir kau adalah penyusup. Dia benar-benar minta maaf dan aku punya meeting yang betulan penting untuk dihadiri. Diadakan di ruang tamu, jadi aku sudah memastikan Camerri tidak ada disana dan sebetulnya kau bisa bergabung, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan suka dengan hal itu, mengingat kau tumbang pada isu baru-baru ini."

Aku cemberut pada hinaan gamblangnya dan memilih untuk menganggapnya sebagai tantangan. Aku berdiri lurus dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, tunjukkan jalannya."

Sebuah kilatan kegembiraan jahat bermain di mata onyx ituketika kami berjalan ke pintu. Dia mempin jalan kami ke lorong yang penuh dengan lukisan, lukisanku. Mereka adalah barang-barang yang kujual pada keluarga ini dan mereka menggantungnya tanpa cacat di dinding seolah mereka adalah barang sakral.

"Kulihat keluargamu mengagumi seni." Aku berkata memecah kesunyian saat kami berbelok do koridor lain. Sialan, ini pasti labirin.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau kaget, miss Namekaze. Kau dan aku, kita berdua tahu kau menjual lukisanku pada orang tuaku ribuan kali." Dia mengatakan itu seolah menyalahkan dan menyuruhku diam atas obrolan kecil ini.

"Kau tahu, itulah yang disebut basa-basi penghormatan. Dan aku yakin kata itu tidak ada dalam kamusmu." Aku menyemburkan kalimat itu untuk menyulutnya, tapi dia hanya tetap berjalan tak terpengaruh.

"Aku memberikan respekku pada siapapun yang berhak dan pada yang pantas dan juga pada yang berharga dalam kehidupan ini."

 _Ouch._

"Yahh siapapun yang ingin respek harusnya membuat batas ketika menjahati dan membahayakan orang lain secara fisik."

Dia hanya terkekeh dan kekehan kelam itu membuat kakiku mengeriting.

Dia berbalik dam melangkah pada gelembung jarak personalku. Matanya jadi berbadai dan gelap dan aku merasakan jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Miss Namikaze, kusarankan kau memilih ucapanmu dengan bijak ketika berbicara pada seseorang yang punya dan akan selalu punya kuasa. Sekarang aku mempersilahkanmu duduk di salah satu meetingku dengan syarat kau menjaga mulut super cerewetmu, dobe."

Aku mengerjap dengan cepat pada hinaannya dan menelan ludah kasar. "Aku tidak takut padamu." Gumamku.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik lagi.

Sebelum kami melanjutkan langkah, aku mendengar dia berbicara lirih, "Kau harusnya takut,"

Tapi aku mengabaikan itu, meski aku tahu ia benar. Aku membiarkan emosiku menutupi akalku dan aku hanya membatin yang mana sebenarnya hal itu jika kuloloskan akan mampu mendatangakan segudang masalah.

Ketika kami sampai di tangga, aku meloloskan nafasku yang sejak tadi tidak sadar kutahan. Akhirnya aku mampu turun dengan langkah cantik di rumah yang punya lampu berlian super besar ini.

Saat kami berpindah ke ruang tamu yang dipenuhi lelaki bersetelan serta tentu saja Bella, sepupu Sasuke. Aku mengingatkan diriku untuk menutup mulutku dan mendengarkan suara kecil di kepalaku yang menyuruhku untuk jadi anak baik.

Sasuke menggiringku untuk duduk di sofa santai jauh di sudut ruang tamu. Aku mengingatkan diriku jika ini sudah benar-benar kelonggaran untukku diijinkan ikut serta dalam meeting ini, jadi aku patuh dan duduk dengan kalem.

Aku melihat pria-pria bersetelan tak terhitung jumlahnya memenuhi ruangan. Mereka semua memperlakukan Sasuke atau mister Fugaku sebagai tuan. Aku mengamati ruangan ini dan melihat Tom duduk disebelah laki-laki blonde yang tidak menyimak apa yang Tom katakan. Juugo berdiri di sisi kanan Sasuke dan tidak bergerak duduk sebelum semua orang memenuhi ruang di ruang tamu ini.

Juugo akhirnya duduk, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Dia menyisir ruangan dan memastikan semua yang diundang sudah datang. Tatapannya berlabuh padaku dan aku mulai menggeliat. Mata panas itu tidak meninggalkan mataku samapi Juugo berdehem.

"Hari ini aku punya beberapa hal untuk didiskusikan dengan kalian. Aku mengundang beberapa dari kalian yang tidak sibuk unuk bergabung denganku di rumah orang tuaku yang akan kutinggali beberapa hari kedepan. Aku sudah memutuskan beberapa hal ini untuk kita diskusikan sebagai keluarga, untuk meyakinkan semua orang benar-benar mengerti cara main dan aturan-aturanku." Matanya kembali menyusur ruangan yang penuh pria yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman dan respek.

"Kisame!" Dia menyebut sebuah nama dari mulut panasnya.

Tatapan semua orang jatuh pada seorang pria di pojokan yang punya wajah hiu. Dia duduk disana penuh kecanggungan, tertekan dan menggeliat seakan ada banyak semut di celananya.

Aku duduk di ujung kursiku untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Pria berumur 30 atau lebih tua itu berdiri diantara manusia-manusia yang sedang duduk dan berjalan ke depan. Keringat muncul di atas bibirnya bawah hidungnya.

"Kemarin aku dibangunkan dari nyamannya ranjangku-" Sasuke berhenti dan tatapannya bergerak padaku sebelum menajam pada Kisame. Aku merona dengan parah ketika dia lanjut bicara. "Karena seseorang main-main dengan anggota Akatsukiku di tempat dimana aku bertransaksi dengan sekutu baru kita. Aku terpaksa mengambil alih keadaan untuk menangani masalah ini dan kau tahu apa yang temukan?" Dia menanyakan pertanyaan retoris, tapi dia mendesak Kisame untuk mencoba bicara dan bertanya 'apa'.

 _Si jahat ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Bersambung...**_


	6. 6th

**Hai gess, jangan lupa kalo story ini terjemahan dari story aslinya kak daniel.**

 **Gue masih belajar nerjemah, so yg alus sama projek ini, pls ***

 ** _ENJOY!_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika aku bangun keesokan harinya, aku sepenuhnya berharap segalanya kembali normal, tapi segalanya jauh dari normal tentu saja. Aku bangun dan berpakaian dengan pakaian yang disiapkan di atas kasurku. Itu adalah sebuah gaun musim panas berwarna putih, serta sebuah heel pastel dan bracelet. Ini sedikit panas sebenarnya, tapi aku membiarkan rambutku tergerai lurus.

Aku membantu Cam bersiap sebelum kami pergi ke dapur.

Disana sudah duduk Tom, Juugo, Bella, Uchiha senior dan Sasuke. Uchiha Mikoto sedang memasak beberapa hidangan sarapan ketika Cam dan aku masuk, itu juga ketika segala pembicaraan yang sebelumnya berlangsung terhenti.

Cam menyelinap dari gandenganku dan menyisipkan dirinya di sebelah Mikoto, ibu Sasuke ketika wanita itu menyiapkan pancake.

Saat ini tidak ada tatapan yang teralih dariku, semuanya menatapku dengan mata melebar. Aku menaikkan alisku kebingungan.

Uchiha Fugaku akhirnya berdehem, begitu juga dengan Bella. Tapi tatapan Sasuke beralih ke Tom dan laki-laki itu tidak terlihat senang ketika Tom bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan kaku, Naruto? Kemarilah dan duduk." Tom mencium punggung tanganku, menyebabkan pipiku merona ketika dia menuntunku ke meja yang dikelilingi orang-orang. Sialnya dia mendudukkkanku ke kursi di sebelah Sasuke yang menggerutu.

Setelah semalam dan perpisahan canggung kami, rasanya sulit untuk melihat Sasuke tepat di matanya tanpa mengeritingkan kakiku. Dia sudah menunjukkan padaku sisi berbedanya yang tidak pernah kulihat dan aku cukup terkejut.

"Oh my dear, kau kelihatan cantik! Aku senang gaunnya cocok. Aku tidak tahu ukuranmu tapi aku cukup memaksa." Aku mengangguk pada ibu Sasuke dan menunduk pada sepatuku yang kudapat darinya. Seluruh wardrobe ini cantik dan menyatu dengan indah.

"Terimakasih, berapa semuanya?"

Dia berhenti memotong makanan Cam dan menatapku terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Itu adalah pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Karena aku ingin membayar segalanya jika saja Mikoto-san membeli pakaian ini, singkatnya aku harus mengembalikan uangnya." Ibu Sasuke menggeleng dan berdecak padaku. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak perlu membayarku, nak. Segalanya baik, jadi makanlah. Setelah makan selesai, Bella dan Tom, kalian harus pergi ke suatu tempat, begitu juga aku dan Fugaku. Juugo kau selalu sibuk, jadi di rumah hanya tinggal kalian bertiga, Naruto, Sasuke dan Cam dan aku tidak ingin ada hal konyol yang terjadi." Mikoto berkata sambil menunjuk kami bertiga. Aku merona parah pada ucapannya.

"Yes maam." Camerri memberi hormat.

Bella dan Tom selesai. Mereka pergi lebih dulu, lalu Juugo berbisik sebentar pada Sasuke dan ayahnya sebelum semua orang pergi dan betulan meninggalkan kami bertiga di rumah memakan pancake kedua.

Aku memotongnya untuk Cam dan dia mencelupkan potongan kecil itu ke sirup.

Ketegangan yang diikuti tatapan Sasuke serasa melubangi sisi kepalaku. Dia manatapku dalam disetiap gerakan yang kubuat. Ini membuatku merasa buruk dan dia tahu itu. Jadi ketika Cam selesai makan lalu pamit untuk main di luar, aku melanjutkan memotong pancake yang entah siapa yang akan memakannya nanti. Hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghindari segala percakapan dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto."

Aku mengabaikan Sasuke. Aku tahu itu membuatnya marah karena dia meloloskan desahan frustasi.

"Naruto, aku bicara padamu. Tatap mataku ketika aku bicara padamu."

Seruannya malah membuatku marah dan pisau yang ada di genggamanku mengkeret mengiris keramik piring. Aku berhenti tepat sebelum aku menghancurkan piring itu.

Tapi aku masih tidak mengacuhkan Sasuke ketika membersihkan piring-piring di meja. Aku sudah mengajukan diri untuk membersihkan piring ketika semua pelayan diliburkan minggu ini.

Ketika aku mendengar bunyi ceklikan, saat itulah pertanyaan tentang pemantik muncul di kepalaku. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke merokok dan selalu punya gigi putih? Maksudku dia tidak sering merokok, mungkin hanya dua kali dalam sehari jika itu tidak buruk. Mental sok-sokan keibuanku mengambil alih dan sebelum aku betulan menyadarinya, aku sudah mencelupkan rokok Sasuke ke gelas jus jeruknya.

Raut wajahnya tak terbaca ketika dia menatapku. Aku hanya berdiri disana merasakan intensitas tatapan itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara kaget. Tapi dengan cepat dia menutupinya dan kembali bersikpan pasif.

"Merokok itu buruk! Dan… dan yaaah itu buruk, sungguhan buruk untukmu. Kau bisa kena kanker dan itu tentu saja buruk. Jadi, jangan merokok lagi, setuju?... setuju."

Tawa kecil yang menjawab gerutuanku membuat bibirku melengkung turun. Aku melanjutkan bersih-bersih.

Sasuke masih tertawa kecil dan itu berubah jadi sebuah tawa betulan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang lucu.

Aku meletakkan beberapa piring kotor ke washtafel sebelum mendengar bunyi pemanitik lagi. Ini membuat darahku mendidih untuk beberapa alasan tak jelas. dan aku bergerak kearah Sasuke, kali ini aku tidak menahan emosiku. Ketika aku sampai di bangkunya yang dia gunakan untuk duduk miring itu, aku mendorong kakinya mengangkang dan membuat diriku berada diantaranya hanya untuk meraih stik kanker yang ada di tangannya.

"Kemarikan itu, bajingan!" Sasuke tertawa pada pilihan kataku dan malah membuatku semakin marah.

"Bajingan? Wow Naruto, aku tidak tahu kau bisa membuatku lebih terhibur, dobe."

Aku berusaha meraih rokok itu lagi dan ketika aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya, aku melakukan satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan. Aku meraih air dan mengguyurkan itu pada Sasuke yang mana juga membuat rokoknya jadi bubur.

Sasuke marah sekarang, aku tahu itu ketika matanya menggelap dan ototnya kaku, jugaaaaa.. rahangnya mengeras. Dia berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengibaskan air dari rambut dan matanya. Sasuke jadi lepek, dan jika ini bukan sedang dalam situasi berbahaya, aku akan tertawa dengan keras untuk pria ini.

Aku menekan tawaku karena tahu tidak akan ada hal bagus yang akan muncul karenanya. Tapi ketika aku merasakan air menyemprot kearahku, aku memekik. Ini belum berakhir… dan aku baru menyadari itu berasal dari keran washtafel.

Ketika Sasuke selesai bermain dengan balas dendamnya, aku mengusap mataku dan mengerjap perlahan hanya untuk disambut wajah iblis tampan Sasuke.

Aku jauh lebih lepek darinya dan rasanya sepatuku sudah kebanjiran. "Teme, kenapa ka-" Sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia menginterupsi.

"Aku suka warna hitammu. Lihatlah, kalian serasi."

Tunggu, aku tidak memakai baju hitam- oh sialan. Aku baru saja menyadari gaunku putih dan tepat di detik ini, aku bisa melihat tembusan dari gaunku. Aku merona dengan cepat dan berlari kebelakang counter ketika dia berjalan mendekatiku. Sebelum aku bisa berlari, dia sudah menangkapku dan mendorongku dengan keras ke dinding.

Itu tidak sakit, tapi kenyatannya itu menyulut api dalam diriku ketika aku menatap mata gelap berbadai Sasuke. Mereka menakjubkan dan menghipnotisku dengan cepat.

Tatapannya turun dan aku menarik pipinya untuk kembali sejajar denganku. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau melihat."

Dia hanya menyeringai, membuat kakiku gemetar. Jika dia tidak menahanku, mungkin aku akan jatuh sekarang.

"Sekarang biarkan aku pergi dan berganti pakaian.. please." Aku berkata. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuatkan kecipratan sisa air di rambutnya.

"Hn." Sasuke berbisik dengan suara huskynya, mengirimkan getaran ke kaki-kakiku. Aku tidak bergerak ketika dia menggerakkan bibirnya di rahangku. Putaran-putaran emosi memenuhiku ketika dia mencapai bibirku. Ini dia. Ini akan terjadi dan aku tidak mengendalikannya. Giginya menarik bibir bawahku dan membawanya masuk ke mulutnya.

Aku mengeluarkan geraman frustasi ketika dia melepaskan bibirku dan melangkah mundur. Aku menarik dasinya, tapi dia menolak dengan keras kepala, menyingkirkan tanganku dari bajunya.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan dan itu membuatku marah. Bagaimana bisa hanya 'hn yang ia tahu ketika aku sangat jengkel. Dia tidak bicara seperti manusia normal!

"Mommy mwommy.. wow, apa yang twerjadi?" Aku melepaskan diriku dari tembok ketika Camerri menatap kami dengan mata besarnya.

"Nothing, oh kami baru saja.. main perang air." Dustaku.

Cam tertawa dan berlari kearahku sebelum membisikiku sesuatu. "Mwommy, kau harus ganti pwakaian. Kita bisa melihat dadamu." Aku berjengit tapi aku juga tertawa padanya dan mengangguk sebelum menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Okay, kau akan tetap di dalam rumah sampai mommy kembali. Kupikir Sasuke juga ingin ganti." Mataku tidak lepas dari Sasuke ketika aku bicara. Cam mengangguk, memberiku ciuman dan pergi bersantai di sofa.

Aku mengabaikan Sasuke ketika mulai beranjak sampai dia memecah keheningan. "Aku punya pekerjaan. Aku akan kembali untuk makan malam. Kau bisa memesan atau masak. Terserah."

Aku berbalik untuk mengamatinya tapi wajahnya biasa saja dan disana tidak ada yang bisa untuk diamati.

Aku mencoba matanya, tapi tidak banyak juga yang kutemukan disana. Itu menggangguku, bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan segalanya dariku hanya dalam kedipan mata ketika segala emosiku menari-nari tepat di depan mataku. Tanganku mengepal dan aku mengumpat ketika menampar wajahnya. Dia lebih dari terkejut pada tingkah tiba-tibaku.

"Listen! Kau tidak bisa mempermainkanku seperti ini. Aku tidak akan mentoleransi ini! Aku berusaha keras dekat denganmu, tapi kau mendorongku. Aku benci itu, sialan! Dan jika kau belum menyadarinya, aku tidak menghargai orang-orang bermuka dua!" Kata-kata kasarku keluar begitu saja dan wajah Sasuke berubah marah. Aku mengambil langkah mundur untuk mempelajari ekspresinya dan sungguhan dia kelihatan lebih dari murka.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh! Aku tidak butuh kau! Aku tidak punya perasaan padamu! Aku disini hanya untuk uang!" Sasuke berteriak lebih keras dari seharusnya dan membuatku terjengkang sedikit. Sengatan rasa sakit ini… aku tidak tahu dari mana asalnya dan aku tidak butuh itu sekarang.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk bicara tapi dia mendahuluiku.

"Wanita sangatlah naïf. Mereka pikir mereka bisa mendapatkan segalanya! Tapi kau tidak mengenalku dan tidak akan pernah! Kau bukan Cinderella spesial yang hidup di fantasi dongeng Disney. Ini kenyataan, Naruto, bangunlah sialan!"

Aku serasa tertampar. Aku tidak pernah hidup dalam dongeng dan aku sama sekali tidak naïf.

Aku mengepalkan tinjuku dan berpikir sesuatu yang bisa kukatakan. Tenggorokanku tersumpal rasa sakit dan jantungku berdegup kencang. "Berhenti pura-pura seolah tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu! Kau juga manusia sepertiku!" Dibagian terakhir, aku tak begitu yakin, tapi Sasuke tidak terlihat terkesan dengan ucapanku.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitiku. Kupikir kau dari sekian banyak orang sudah menyadari hal itu. Sialan, Naruto! Kau pikir kau siapa, sialan? Aku bisa membunuhmu dalam dua detik tapi kau pikir kau spesial bagiku! Kau tidak berarti apapun bagiku! Satu-satunya alasan aku membiarkanmu hidup adalah gadis kecil yang sedang menunggumu di bawah sana!"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini sangat mempengaruhiku. Ucapan Sasuke serasa menusuk-nusukku.

"Jangan sangkutkan anakku dalam hal ini. Dia tidak ada hubungannya." Suaraku lirih, tapi aku yakin Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Oh, percayalah dia punya andil dalam hal ini. Disinilah kau menjadi naïf lagi. Satu-satunya yang harus kau khawatirkan adalah kebohonganmu!" Dengan ucapan ini, Sasuke pergi, membanting pintu kamarnya.

Aku memekik frustasi dan pergi ke kamarku. Ketika aku membanting pintu, aku merasakan emosiku membuatku jatuh. Aku terjerambab ke lantai dan punggungku menekan pintu. Dan itulah ketika air mataku meleleh. Emosiku mengambil alih.

Ketika sebuah ketukan datang di pintuku, aku tidak bangun untuk membukanya. Aku hanya duduk disana sambil menangis.

"Naruto." Suara Sasuke menembus pintu. Aku meloloskan isakan dan cegukan yang mana kuhitung sebagai jawaban untuk panggilannya. "Aku berangkat, Cam ada di bawah, aku akan kembali." Setelah itu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dan aku tahu ia sudah pergi.

Sasuke benar, anakku ada di bawah dan dia butuh aku. Untuk menyuapinya dan memandikannya.

Dengan perlahan, aku bangun dan pergi ke tas packing. Aku berganti dengan sebuah kaos dan celana pendek sebelum mengusap mataku sedikit dan beranjak ke pintu. Ketika aku membukanya, aku separuh berharap akan menemukan Sasuke, tapi dia tidak ada disana. Aku menggerakkan langkahku dan berlari turun.

Cam tertidur di sofa.

Kebohonganku soal Camerri perlahan menggerogotiku dan sebenarnya itu dulu sama sekali tidak pernah mengusikku. Jadi aku berbaring di sebelah Cam, si kebahagian dan cintaku. Aku menangis lagi. Air mata menuruni pipiku dan aku meletakkan kepalaku lebih dekat pada Cam. Aku merasakan energiku mulai meredup.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum kantuk membawaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke's POV;

.

.

Dia membuatku lebih marah lebih parah dari aku yang pemarah biasanya. Dia sangat naïf dan mengganggu. Setelah aku merusak moodnya semalam, dia memiliki keberanian untuk tidak mengacuhkanku. Dia pikir dia siapa? Dengan pakaian itu!

Aku menyiapkan diriku sekarang untuk pergi ke bawah tanah yang merupakan salah satu dari kantor terbaikku yang ada di dunia bawah. Keamanan yang kusediakan sangat mahal dan terjamin. Kami punya paling tidak 3 laki-laki yang tersebar di setiap ruangan, menunggu pengadilanku. Ya, aku sudah membunuh 3 pengacau di gangku tapi masih ada lagi. Dan aku sudah mengatur rencana untuk mengetahui siapa itu. Tidak boleh ada yang berani menyabotaseku dan harusnya mereka menyingkir. Darahku mendidih merasakan keinginan balas dendam ketika aku menyimpulkan dasiku.

Ketika aku selesai, aku berjalan ke koridor dan berhenti di pintu Naruto. Isakan datang dari sisi seberang dan aku tahu dia sedang menangis. Sebuah sengatan menerpa dadaku tapi aku menyisihkannya. Aku senang dia menangis, yang mana mengartikan dia mengerti ucapanku tadi. Aku mengetuk ringan pintunya. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto." Yang jadi jawaban hanyalah sebuah cegukan. Siala. Aku merunduk mencoba untuk mengabaikan perasaan sakit yang membuat kepalaku pening. "Naruto, aku berangkat, Cam ada di bawah, aku akan kembali." Aku tidak mendengar apapun, jadi aku berbalik dan munuruni tangga tanpa berbalik lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kumohoooon ku-mohon, pleaseee." Pria ini memohon ketika aku memotong jarinya yang lain. Ini pekerjaan yang kotor, tapi aku ingin jawaban dan dia tidak memberikan apapun padaku. Jadi aku melakukan hal cerdik dengan menembaknya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Juugo bertanya. Aku mengeluarkan serentetan makian dan berbalik pada korbanku selanjutnya. Aku tidak dalam mood untuk mentoleransi penghianatan terlebih pada siapapun yang berpikir dia sangat heroik dengan menyimpan rahasianya.

"Yo, kau kehilangan dia." Tambah Tom. Aku melempar tatapan padanya dan dia mengangkat bahu. Kemarahan berkobar dariku ketika dia bicara lagi. "Ada seorang gadis yang membuatmu bertekuk lutut." Ucapnya seperti hal ini adalah kenyataan dan aku merasakan tanganku gatal ingin mencekiknya. Dia terlalu banyak bicara untuk keselamatannya.

"Shut up, Tom. Atau kau akan kehilangan lututmu."

Tom menggaruk hidungnya tapi tidak kelihatan takut. Aku tidak terkejut, Tom dan Juggo sudah mengenalku sejak dulu, jauh sebelum aku menggeluti dunia ini. Sejak kami berpopok. Itulah kenapa dia tidak takut padaku seperti kebanyakan 'anggota keluarga' yang lain.

" _Se non sapevo megkio lo sarei d'accordo con Tom. allora cosa e succeso?_ " [trans: jika aku tahu, kupikir aku juga akan setuju dengan Tom. Jadi apa yang terjadi?] Tanya Juugo ketika aku mengelap pisau yang tadi kugunakan. Darah yang ada bersinar diterpa lampu. Sesuatu tentang itu membuatku ingat sesuatu.

"Tidak ada, oke! Kenapa kalian para sialan berpikir ada yang terjadi?" Juugo mengangkat alis dan Tom tertawa kecil seperti remaja. Aku menyingkirkan mereka dari hadapanku dan berlanjut ke kamar selanjutnya dimana seorang lak-laki menunggu memohon untuk kehidupannya. Aku bertanya sekali dan dia tidak menjawab. Aku kehilangan kesabaranku dan menembaknya ditempat dimana dia tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh.

"OH TUHAN." Dia berteriak ketika darah meresap di celananya. Juugo meringis dan Tom menutupi selangkangannya sebagai bentuk proteksi. Itu membuatku tertawa kecil ketika pria yang kutembak menangis meminta bantuan.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Siapa penghianat itu?"

"Bunuh saja aku."

Tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya. Dia akan membayar karena tidak menjawabku. Aku akan mengirim pria itu ke penderitaan sampai dia berbicara. Jika aku mengambil pelajaran dari segala yang sudah kulakukan, aku tahu ada hal yang lebih buruk dari kematian. Di kasus pria ini, aku akan membiarkannya tetap hidup dan terus menyiksanya. Tapi sayang ketika aku melihat ke jamku, aku jadi kaget sendiri. Ini sudah jam 12 dan aku tidak pergi makan malam. Ah _fuck_. Ibu akan memotong kepalaku.

Aku mengeluarkan diriku dari ruangan ini dan berlari. Sepatuku menapak trotoar dan bajuku ternoda darah tentu saja, begitu juga tanganku. Tapi aku mengabaikan segalanya dengan masuk ke mobil.

"Come on." Aku tidak butuh mensugesti diriku lagi ketika mesin mobilku menyala.

Ketika aku sampai di rumah, aku melihat ruang tamu masih menyala. Jantungku berdegup ketika aku mendorong otakku untuk berpikir apa yang akan kukatakan pada Naruto.

Bagaimana bisa aku bicara pada Naruto setelah aku menakutinya dengan kebenaran seperti tadi.

Aku bergerak membuka pintu dengan ragu. _Oh jantanlah!_ Aku menyelinap keluar dari mobilku. Jaketku tersampir di tangan ketika aku menghentak ke depan.

Ketika aku membuka pintu rumah, aku mendengar suara berisik yang sepertinya berasal dari tv. Aku pergi ke dapur lebih dulu dan melihat sticky note di kulkas.

"Makanan ada di kulkas." Itu yang tertulis disana dengan tulisan tangan cantik.

Tentu saja aku tidak makan. Aku tidak akan membuang waktu membuka kulkas juga. Aku pergi ke ruang tamu dimana tvnya menyala. Ketika aku berada di ambang pintu, aku melihat creditnya sedang berputar di layar, kelihatan seperti film tinker bell. Tapi tatapanku tertuju pada sesosok yang berbaring di sofa. Selimut kecil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan satu tangannya tergeletak malas di atas kepala.

Aku berkutut di lantai dan memposisikan diri sedikit lebih tinggi dari sofa.

Mata Naruto basah dan bibir merahnya cemberut. Dia tidak kelihatan damai dan bahagia. Dia kelihatan stress dan kecewa dan aku tahu betul kenapa. Aku menyisir rambutnya dan menatap matanya. Mereka tertutup rapat dan bulu mata pirangnya yang panjang menampilkan bayangan di pipinya.

Kau tidak bisa menatapnya tanpa melihat emosi yang ia punya.

Hanya saja.. itu tidak membuatku takut ketika mereka perlahan terbuka.

Naruto melihat jam dan mulai melihatku yang menatapnya. Aku tidak bergerak.

"Makanan ada di kul-"

"Aku tahu."

Alisnya naik ketika dia melihatku penasaran. Naruto tidak bicara, begitu juga denganku karena tidak banyak yang bisa kita ucapkan. Aku hanya menatap dalam-dalam matanya yang seperti mengakui keberadaanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto's POV

.

.

Aku tidak menyadari ketika dia masuk dan sekarang kami terjebak dalam sebuah kontes tatap-menatap ketika tubuhku terbaring di sofa yang tadi kutiduri. Aku sudah memasak dan menciba terjaga tapi rasanya mustahil terlebih ketika film Tinker Bell yang kutonton adalah film paling sedih sejagat raya. Aku tadi menangis dan tidak yakin pada rasa kecewa yang tiba-tiba merambatiku.

Bibirku terbelah ketika aku menjilatnya. Aku lelah, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak dan aku penasaran kenapa aku tidak bicara. Aku tahu jauh di lubuk hatiku aku berharap dia minta maaf dan menjadi manusia pada umumnya seolah dia hanya akan jadi normal saat bulan purnama.

Mataku bergulir ke setelannya yang penuh darah dan alisku terangkat. Darimana saja dia?

"Kenapa ada darah di bajumu?" Itu yang pertama keluar dari pikiranku dan aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku. Kau tahu pepatah bilang, _curiosity kills the cat_.

Sasuke hanya menarik nafas dalam sebelum bicara dengan suara seraknya. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku punya beberapa masalah yang harus diurus dan jika kau ingin detilnya, kau pasti akan kecewa."

Dia benar, seperti biasanya. Tapi rasa marahku mengambil alih ketika dia menatapku dengan tatapannya sekarang.

"Kau berjanji kau akan kembali." Dia terlihat seperti tertangkap basah dan aku tidak terkejut. Sangat masuk akal dia lupa.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku minta maaf."

 _Wait what?? Apa Sasuke baru saja minta maaf???_

Aku tidak percaya dia mengatakan 'maaf'. Tapi malahan aku mengambil keuntungan dari permohonan maafnya yang mungkin jadi yang pertama dan terakhir ini.

"Kau berantakan." Aku menarik anak rambutnya yang menjuntai di dahi. Dia tidak bergerak. Dia hanya menonton pergerakanku dengan mata intensnya. Aku meraih poni lainnya tapi dia menarik tanganku… dan mencium punggung tangan milikku.

Jantungku berdebar-debar dan mataku menutup ketika aku merasakan gemuruh perasaan yang melanda. Sebuah kecupan baru saja kuterima.

"Aku tahu, kuharap aku bisa mandi dan mengenyahkan ketidak rapihan ini."

Mataku terbuka pada ucapan lembutnya dan mataku kini bergulir pada tanganku yang masih digenggam Sasuke. Ini adalah sejenis perasaan hangat ketika dia mengaitkan jemari kami pelan-pelan. Badanku menggigil dan pipiku menghangat oleh cipratan tinta merah. Aku kebingungan pada bagaimana cara Sasuke menunjukkan kasih sayang. Namun aku tidak mempertanyakannya secara gamblang ketika aku menghianati pikiranku dan meleleh pada kenyamanan sentuhannya.

"Kau membuatku bingung." Itu meluncur begitu saja, sumpah. Aku menunggu tingkahnya yang biasanya berubah tiba-tiba, tapi dia tidak bergerak. Wajahnya pasif dan matanya tidak menunjukkan satu emosipun. Jika ada satu yang dia mahiri, aku yakin ini.

"Sudah kubilang, aku orangnya begini." Ini membuat senyuman kecil menyentuh bibirku ketika aku merasakan kelegaan dan kenyamanan jatuh di mataku.

"Begini? Please itu bukan sebuah analogi kan." Cemoohanku membuatnya bergeleng kepala diikuti kekehan. Ketika matanya menemukan mataku lagi, aku menemukan jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Naruto, _i tuoi occhi sono belli moi amore_." [trans: matamu indah, my love] Bahasa Italianya yang serasa omong kosong bagiku itu membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku.

"Apa artinya itu?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari pikiranku.

Dia bergerak dan melayang diatasku. Aku mendongak menatapnya.

"Itu artinya kau punya mata yang cantik, my love."

Hatiku berbunga dan aku merasakan perasaan manis mengerubungi perutku dari gombalan Sasuke.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuucakan ketika udara di sekitar kami memberat. Jadi aku menggerakkan kepalaku dan menyematkan sebuah kecupan mengambang di pipi Sasuke. Dia menggelitiki bibirku ketika aku berlama-lama di pipinya. Aku tidak bisa bergerak ketika bibirku menyapu pipinya dan turun ke rahangnya.

"Aku akan pergi tidur." Bisikku.

Sasuke mengangguk ketika aku menyingkirkan tanganku, seketika itu juga aku menyesal. Dia berguling ke samping sehingga aku bisa lewat, meninggalkan diriku dengan selimut berantakan. Aku beranjak dari sofa.

Kubisikkan _goodnight_ dan mulai bergerak, merasakan sebuah perasaan baru memenuhiku.

Ketika aku berjalan ke kamarku, aku merasakan pipiku menghangat saat mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi jantungku membeku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan pada perasaan kaget yang tiba-tiba merasuki. Segalanya tertuju pada sebuah teriakan yang menembus dinding-dinding. Satu-satunya teriakan yang kuatahu milik siapa itu.

Camerri!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung..._**


	7. up! eh ups maksudnya :')

o em ji.

bego banget gue yg sempet uninstall app ini sampe gue lupa diri buat update my stories. asli gue emang bego, salahin gueeeeeeeee.

salahin gue juga kalo gabisa bagi waktu buat nulis dan mikirin rl. gue bersalah. i know it. literally know it.

buuuuut good news nya gue siap nulis lagi kok.. hm well setelah nyicilin skripsi dan laporan magang gue tentu saja wkwkwk. doain gue bisa wisuda tahun ini dan tahun depan gue bisa enrolling S2. jika segalanya berjalan dengan lancar, gue bakal up sekitar sebulan lagi, semua cerita, SEMUA CERITA!

i can't wait to see you again, it's been a while and i hope i still have you as my reader :')


End file.
